Truths told through time
by Nekton
Summary: This takes place after Judal and Alibaba's return to their world. Judar has his own adventure and meets a lot of human and non human beings and his true family history will be revealed. Meanwhile Hakuryuu starts adenturing with Kimiko. Ja'far also meets a beautiful lady..with bat wings. (It has a bunch of oc's in it).
1. Chapter 1

It was a very warm day Judar was still searching for Hakuryuu after two years of his absence he couldn't believe how much the world has changed walking around and using his magic he found out air ships were amazing he liked riding in them but hated being surrounded by so many people as they looked at him with hateful or fearful eyes. Judar knew the reasons but he didn't care then he felt someone sit next to him a girl about nineteen with black curly hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes and with black pink glasses was sitting in a position that made the dark magi uncomfortable she was way too close. "Personal space girl," he said she looked at him and realized the situation "sorry I didn't know you were there," she said and slid away to the other side of the seat.

As the flight went on Judar got a good look at the girl she was wearing a black and white striped skirt, a white shirt, black knee socks, small boots that reached a little over the ankles, her was in a braided pony tail she also had a small red back pack with a white wing on each side she took off her glasses to clean them her face was adorable like a kitten Judar didn't realize it but he began to blush when the girl looked at him he turned around quickly and smacked himself. "Excuse me passengers we may take longer than expected to reach our destination so the flight might be a bit two hours longer," the flight attendant said Judar sighed in defeat he should have flown instead then a loud crash and people began screaming it was thieves! "GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY AND WE MIGHT LET YOU LIVE" one thief shouted Judar was confronted with a sword to his face.

"Give me those jewels on your neck and arms boy," the thug said Judar didn't budge instead he was about to grab his wand when another thief grabbed it "sh*t" the same thief pointed a knife at the girl "hey girl give me the bag and that collar 'round your neck" the girl had a pink collar with a yellow cat charm then the most unexpected thing happened she pulled an object from her bag then _BANG_ the man went down in pain she had shot him with a gun "YOU BITCH" all the thieves charged her with swords she suddenly summoned another gun and all hell broke loose. The girl hopped from one thief to another shooting them in the arm or leg the guns she had were different as in more advanced Judar watched in amazement as she was very quick and flexible at this point the ship had landed and all the thieves were arrested.

Judar picked his wand up and saw the girl walking towards the thieves' weapons and stuffed the in her small backpack he realized it was a magic satchel following the girl around town was pretty easy with invisibility magic her actions were really weird like a cat would act she soon walked into an alley "I know you're there," she said blowing his cover "how did you know I was following you?," he asked the girl smiled "I can smell you I'm a bakeneko after all," she said and cat ears popped out of her head Judar was shocked bakeneko were only fairy tales there was no way she was telling the truth then monsters do appear now and then "my name is Lilly and you are?" I could say her introduction was a bit early because Judar was already passed out mostly from hunger and exhaustion from walking around so much "great now I have to carry you."

Bakeneko- "monster cat or changing cat these yokai are known to shape shift themselves into people mostly young maidens the only you can tell that she is a bakeneko is to look at her shadow if it has cat features then you're on the right track and raw fish can also give you a clue they are also known to kill their masters and take the shape of them eating the flesh clean only leaving a skeleton if you want to know more look up "bakeneko" on the internet.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see, our planet has a visitor * laughs * I wonder if this might be a good or bad thing maybe the dark magi might play a role in this," Yunan said to himself "perhaps an even bigger role than than I imagine."

 **This is a dream**

A small boy was crying he didn't like it the black ruhk saying all these horrible things " **hate, death, destruction, sadness DARKNESS"** it was scary to him why did he have to hear it "you are a **magi** being weak is not an excuse!," his magic instructor said "hey, he's only like three you can't expect him to not cry" "yes however, if we are to dye him in darkness he needs to forget his heart if that's what it takes."

"Wow, so I get to live in this big palace huh?," a seven year old boy asked "yes and as queen I'll give you your personal servant," Ren Gyoken said a woman about 35 years old walked in the room "how may I serve you ,young master?," she asked Judar blushed a bit "uh, GET ME SOME PEACHES SLAVE" the woman did as he asked "wow, such a young master indeed."

The weeks went by he grew very attached to the maid "Master Judar don't go to far from the palace," the maid called out "okay"

the magi went out into the forest he wanted to find some flowers for the maid "wow, this Lily will do just fine" he grabbed the flower and was about to head back when he realized he was lost he tried to fly but he could only go up one foot in the air. He wandered for hours ( actually it was fourteen minutes) when he heard rustling in the bushes "wh-who's there? I know magic!," he said a small rabbit dashed out surprising the seven year old making him land on the ground curling into a ball he cried he wanted his maid he wanted his _mommy_ "young master what are you doing here it's getting late" he looked up it was the maid.

"WAAAAAH MOMMY, MOMMY I WAS SO SCARED," he said crying into her chest "it's okay shhh shhh shhh I'm here now my little boy." A few days past Judar was happy with his _mother_ maid she treated him very nicely not because he was a magi but because she loved him like her own son. One night Judar was walking past the room of the queen "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT THE MAGI WAS YOUR MASTER?!," Gyoken asked the maid kept bowing "I know he's not my son but I don't think he's all bad if you get to know him you'll see he's like any other boy curious, young, and full of hope" " YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SERVE HIM NOT MOTHER HIM" the queen whipped the woman in the back **hard** her scream filled Judar's ears "remember your place SLAVE." Judar never saw the woman again the day after a new servant was assigned to him " um, my queen" "yes, Judar?" " what happened to my old maid?" "I dismissed her" "WHY?" "I don't want our magi unable to perform his duties that maid was corrupting you" with those words he began to feel one thing **hate**.

Judar began treating his servants cruelly they never loved him like his _mother_ the fake smiles they gave him made him hate more and more he soon forgot what real love is and began acting coldly "YOU STUPID BITCH YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG PEACH" the maid began trembling "I am sorry master" "sorry doesn't cut it now turn around maybe some bruises might knock some sense into you."

 **End of the dream**

Judar began opening his heavy eyes he had a wet towel on his forehead the strange girl he saw was sleeping on a chair "oh, you're awake young man that's good," an old woman said she walked toward Judar who felt like he knew her from somewhere "you have a slight fever mostly because you haven't eaten or slept properly that young girl brought you here," she said pointing at her "what's her name ?," Judar asked "come again?" " her name what is it?" "Lilly that's her name and mine is Mrs. Mavis" Judar began falling back to sleep "oh, you look like a boy I knew a long time ago maybe just maybe you are" the woman tucked Judar in and left the the room after giving him a kiss on the cheek "goodnight, young master" the magi was slightly awake but before he faded back into darkness he mouthed the words " _mommy._ "


	3. Chapter 3

In a small foreign country that hardly ever has visitors a village in a middle of a valley a young man took refuge there two years before.

 **Flashback**

 **Wandering around the land was devastating he hadn't been sleeping or eating probably for days he fina**

 **lly spotted a village just before passing out. His eyes began opening realizing someone has seen him it made his heart stop he didn't want to be turned in to the authorities "what's with the panicking kid?," an old man asked "um, sorry sir I didn't think that-" "don't worry so much we hardly have visitors here so it's okay if you're running away from something you can stay here until you're ready to move on" the young man was shocked this old man didn't know who he was not even his history yet he is letting him stay "thank you for the offer sir" "what's your name boy" "Hakuryuu" "any last name?" Hakuryuu kept silent "can't say huh well, I'm chief Gahege (it's a Native American name for 'chief') welcome to our village."**

 **end of flashback**

Hakuryuu was busy with the fishing making sure that all the bass were in the net "alright pretty sure that's enough," he said as he began walking back to the village a little voice caught his attention "WAAAAAH DON'T STEP ON ME" he stopped he looked around "down here mister!," the tiny voice said again looking down he dropped the fish at what he saw a tiny girl about 5 inches tall was looking straight at him "woah, that was close I could have died you should really watch where you're stepping," she said the girl was wearing a kimono, had dark purple hair in pigtails, and light purple eyes here skin was about the same as his "so-so tiny," Hakuryuu said "duh silly, I'm a koropokkuru" with a _poof_ she transformed into a young lady babout the same age as him and she had big chest buns Hakuryuu got a good look at her she was only a few inches shorter than him "hello my name is Kimiko."

Hakuryuu just stared Kimiko looked beautiful he began to feel hot on his cheeks "um, are you alright?," she asked a now red faced Hakuryuu "yes, I am perfectly fine," he said "well, pfff...hahahahaha" Hakuryuu was confused "why are you laughing Kimiko?," he asked "it's because your face is turning red like a tomato." (Which anime did I referenced?)

Hakuryuu and Kimiko went back into the village many eyes looked their way, mostly males, Hakuryuu began to feel nervous "Hey baby why you come here and see what a real man looks like?!," a village man cried out "no thanks," Kimiko responded.

Hakuryuu began to feel annoyed with the other males trying to flirt with her he immediately grabbed Kimiko's hand and walked faster to his hut once they got Hakuryuu placed the fish down "um, Kimiko I you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here exactly?,"he asked Kimiko smiled sweetly "I'm not from this planet and my friend and I got separated so we have to find each other eventually" "who's your friend?" " her name is Lilly a bakeneko."

Koropokkuru: A race of tiny people who are skilled at fishing and hunting such a tiny race didn't want to be seen by their neighboring people the Ainu which were in good terms with them bringing them gifts and such until one night a young Aniu boy wanted to see one so when night came he looked at his window and spotted one bringing some gives he immediately grabbed it and dragged it inside the creature was a beautiful koropokkuru woman who was mad at the boy's rudeness since that day the koropokkuru have been gone for a long time. They were believed to live among the butter leaves is you have butter leaves around your area maybe just maybe you might find one.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later

Judar was sleeping on his flying turban while Lilly looked at the ground below the two decided to journey together until both get what they want passing by an air ship Lilly's cat ears twitched in delight when she saw a little girl waving at her. Judar kept mumbling in his sleep saying things like "Hakuryuu" and "pip squeak" it made Lilly wonder what his life was like before she met him Judar was incredibly nice to the old lady who took care of him when he was sick. "I wonder if I could take it all of without him noticing?," being as quiet as possible she used baby oil and a ragg to wipe off Judar's make up from his eyes looking at them she blushed a bit at the sight suddenly the magi started to stir she quickly backed up "*yawn* I slept pretty good...why does my face feel wet, Lilly?," he shot her a look "just wanted to see your face without the makeup on and you look cute without it."

Judar blushed madly but pretended he didn't care "you should have asked me" Lilly only stared her cat eyes looked as if they were staring into the magi's soul he immediately looked away a bit intimidated by her eyes then he felt something soft rubbing against him it was a gray cat with splashes of white purring on his lap he knew it was Lilly but he couldn't make himself say anything.

The duo landed in a town filled with traffic and people trying to sell stuff Lilly returned to her human form now being dressed in a blue shirt,jean shorts, and black tennis shoes "hello sir, would you like to buy some flowers for your girlfriend?," a woman asked showing Judar a bouquet of flowers "sorry but she's not my girlfriend" "I know but I can tell you have an interest in her" Judar was blushing crazily "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA LADY," he shouted and walked away to catch up with Lilly.

"Hey Judar want to hear a story?," Lilly asked "why are you suddenly wanting to tell me a story?" " do you want to hear it or not" "tsk, fine" Lilly and Judar sat on a bench "this story is very old my parents use to tell me about it the story is about an extinct species of yokai the Nekomata."

 **The Nekomata empire was a proud race of warrior yokai a cat with twin tails was no joke even more powerful than a bakeneko, a cat yokai with one tail, their current ruler the emperor was the only thing that the others would have respect for yokai of different species were a treat to them and having romantic relationships with one was a taboo and a law passed down from the first emperor however, the emperor's son ignored this superstition often befriending many yokai behind his father's back and falling in love with the lowest of the low a human. The Prince would often visit the woman in a valley far from his home, but one day when he came to meet his lover she was in tears asking what was wrong she answered "I am going to bear your child."**

 **The Prince was happy at first then realized the treat of his child's life if the emperor found out this spark something that could destroy the empire forever and he vowed to keep it secret and he did for four years. The secret couldn't be kept forever the emperor found out, then the people, then other empires that's when all hell broke loose.**

 **The Nekomata have been going through war after war many yokai of different nations began attacking their empire the citizens pleating the emperor to surrender but the emperor didn't back down eventually they lost. The prince however, knew this would happen so to keep his race alive he sealed his son's powers only to be passed down to his grand child using a spell capable of time and teleportation he sent his son to an unknown world in a different time period while he disappeared as for the Nekomata they began dying out and eventually were erased from the world the last Nekomata died being sacrificed to the oni since they're the ones who destroyed the Nekomata.**

 **The end.**

"What kind of a story was that?!," Judar asked "it didn't even have a happy ending so why tell me this story to begin with?!" "I don't know just thought about it and besides there's still hope," Lilly said "how is there still hope?," the magi asked "the Prince's son has Nekomata blood so the species isn't technically extinct but the descendants were never found."

Night rolled in the two travelers were in a hotel room Judar laid awake on the bed thinking of the story playing with the white and black rukh making a shape of a cat with two tails all of a sudden the cat began walking on it's own become more like a solid figure with a black mist coming from it. The Nekomata flew around the magi who sat wide eyed as a cloud covered his vision " _come back_ " Judar jumped looking for the source of the voice "who- who's there?!," he shouted then he spotted a small red light it grew bigger and bigger until he was in a place that was on fire!

The magi looked around trying to figure out what was going on "WAAAAAH WAAAAAH" a baby was crying and a man and a woman stood right laid dead of it while a group of people in mask walk towards the babe laughing while in the fire a cat shape formed looking at him mouthing the words _"come back_ " Judar was now in a dark place realizing it was the base of Al-thamen "we have the magi my lord," a masked man said the leader walked towards the baby and smiled "we have our tool" Judar grit his teeth the word _tool_ sparked something in him "but there's something else about the child let's just make sure he doesn't figure it out."

Judar was then back at the flaming house looking at his parent's corpses something wet came from his eyes it was his tears the fire turned blue and a red collar with a yellow bell on it was placed in a box by the blue fire in a shape of a cat with two tails the feline dug a hole and buried the box in the fireplace "when you come back you'll know where to find it my son," the cat said then burst into rukh.

"JUDAR WAKE UP" the magi shot up from the bed panting "geez, you kept moving in your sleep and crying" "I have to go back" Lilly tilted her head "huh?" "I have to the village I was born in," he said getting up from the bed "it's five o'clock in the morning!," Lilly said "the earlier the better I'll explain on the way," he said " fine but you owe me breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

Judar and Lilly watched the sun rise while riding the carpet Judar had such determined eyes that Lilly never saw before feeling her face turn red she looked away the carpet lowered near a peach tree and Judar picked a ripe one taking a bite her heard a grumbling sound to see Lilly's face was red with embarrassment "here take one," he said handing her a very ripe peach "I don't want to hear that the rest of the journey" Lilly smiled and began eating.

"You know Judar, you're a very sweet person" the magi's face became as red as a cherry "what do you mean?," he asked "you were nice to that old lady when you recovered from your fever, you came with me to help me find my friend, and you gave me food knowing I was hungry" Judar didn't know what he was feeling when Lilly said that it felt good somehow "listen I'm only traveling with you until I find my friend after that we part ways."

Lilly fell asleep while Judar watched for a village the sun was shining down on them making it hot they were nearing the Kou empire palace feeling that they should avoid being seen Judar flew a great distance away from it above the forest surrounding the castle then something happened the carpet spit in half.

Judar reached for Lilly as she fell from the sky grabbing her and using his gravity spell they slowly landed on the ground the bakeneko was sleeping the whole time "I guess cats are hard sleepers or it just might be her" suddenly a sound of horses filled his ears soldiers surrounded them "wow, it seems that the traitor has been spotted," a familiar voice said he turned to see someone he hadn't seen in a while "ah, Prince Kouha nice to see you if you don't mind I'm leaving," Judar said before he felt something hard hit him in the head.

Lilly woke up yawning "that was good nap, huh where's Judar and how did I get here?," she asked herself looking at a big room "ah, you're awake" a woman in white walked in smiling Lilly just stared "where's my bag and where's-" "you're bag is right next to you and the magi is being dealt with."

Judar was in a prison cell looking out the window he was pissed off because he didn't have his wand it was in Lilly's bag and he didn't have physical strength "seems like you're awake Judar," Kouen said walking in "nice to see you too Kouen, how's the day been treating you?" Judar was grabbed by his shirt and thrown to a wall "you betrayed the Kou empire and you act as if we're in good terms you bastard?!," he yelled the magi painfully stood up.

"You know it's not nice to treat an old friend like that" Kouen grabbed Judar by his neck choking him "stop acting like nothing happened you tried to kill me and takeover the empire since you're still alive maybe I can find some use for a magi like you since Aladdin disappeared now if you betray my trust again I will kill you without hesitation got that?," Kouen asked Judar on the other hand was passing out from lack of air with a heavy sigh Kouen dropped him the magi cough gasping for air "get some rest **priest**."

Judar waited for Kouen to leave before taking out a pin he grabbed from the red head and began picking the lock "just hope this works" a loud _ping_ and the door was open "not bad for my first time I should say" opening the door he was in a tower it had a lot of stairs "come on, why so much stairs...well, it's either get my ass moving or stay hehre."

Lilly snuck out the room in her cat form out the window the guards wouldn't let her leave so she decided to go find Judar with one leap of faith she jumped out the high window and landed on her intended target "oh, sorry Judar didn't think I'd land on you" the magi petted her head "it's alright I'm still alive" "THERE THEY ARE" guards came running towards them "Lilly my wand please."

"Ramuz" a strike of lightning bolt kept the guards a great distance away from them "FUCK THE POLICE," Lilly shouted as she and Judar ran to the forest he tried to catch up with her but the bakeneko was too fast Lilly noticed this and stopped. Turning as big a horse she picked Judar up and put him on her back "hang on" the magi was amazed at how fast Lilly went "so which direction?," she asked Judar "east, I was born in a village in that direction."

The two stopped at a river Lilly dunked her head in the water and Judar played with his wand "why did we get captured in the first place Judar," she asked "um, I did a few things they didn't like in the past" Judar kept his back faced to her hoping she didn't ask what he had "oh, I guess you must have been a bad person I'm pretty sure you're regretting it," Lilly returning to her human form "yeah, I am" suddenly the trees around them sliced in half the magi grabbed Lilly pushing her to the ground as a giant sword swung above them.

"Did you really think you could escape from us "priest"," Kouha growled Judar walked towards him "now Kouha I don't want a fight but if it's a fight you want" Kouha charged at him "it's a fight you'll have." Judar used his borg to block Kouha's attacks taking water from the river he created a giant block of ice "Thanlg Al-Salos" giant ice spears came into Kouha's direction he blocked them with his sword "is that the best you've got I know you can do better than that I've known you since childhood!"

Judar looked at Lilly she was gone "ACK" the sound came from Kouha who was on the floor unconscious "what happened?" Judar walked towards the sleeping Prince "I used a sleeping dart he'll be fine and Judar here use these glasses," Lilly said handing him some dark glasses while she put her own pair on "the prince is down!" Judar saw soldiers coming their direction Lilly grabbed something from her bag and threw it. A bright light and a ringing noise came from the object "come on it'll only blind them for a few minutes" the magi grabbed the girl and they ran.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began rising slowly Judar opened his eyes he looked around to remember he was in a tent with Lilly he began feeling that something warm next to him only to see a brown skinned girl in a nightgown sleeping and cuddling with him. Judar was too shocked to move, an arm was around his waist, and his heart just kept hurting slowly he moved to arm off him and got up from the sleeping bag then he saw them. His hand began moving on it's own getting closer to the girl's chest _'stop stop STOP why can't I stop!'_ Judar's hand was about on inch way when "~Judar~" a hand covered his mouth to prevent his from screaming. (He was so close)

Out of the tent Judar was gasping for air "what the hell Yunan, you scared the living shit out of me," he whisper-yelled "oh, I just happened to stop by only to see you about to sexually assault a young woman," Yunan said softly Judar's face turned red "I wasn't going to assault her old man!" Yunan hit the younger magi on the head with his stick "ow, why did you do that?"

Yunan was quite disappointed with the way Judar acted "Judar you were raised in a palace didn't they teach you to respect your elders or shall I educate you myself?" Judar shook his head "good, now I you're wondering why I'm here" Judar nodded "I came to help you find your village," Yunan said Judar just gave him a disapproving look "I don't need your help I can find it myself," he said.

Yunan sighed "you're a really stubborn person, don't know why I even bother but you are going to need my help like it or not," he said Judar frowned "listen Yunan you may be a nice person but I know for a fact you don't trust me, you never did and if you don't trust me then why the hell should I trust you?," the magi growled "you make a reasonable argument Judar however, I am willing to try and work with you if finding your home is important" "why the hell do you care?"

Yunan placed a hand on Judar's forehead "you have a lot to learn young magi I lived for many generations you still have time to change your ways" the older magi smiled "oh yeah, I know you have a crush on that girl" Judar looked around but Yunan was gone. Lilly walked out the tent to see a man in green and Judar trying to get away "oh, hello my name is Lilly" "I'm Yunan" "Lilly ignore this guy he's an ass," Judar interrupted.

As the trio walked on the planes Lilly and Yunan chatted with each other while was right behind them 'they look like an actual couple taking a stroll,' he thought beginning to shake his head he stopped walking 'nononononononono, stop thinking like that why should it even care...unless Yunan was right I might have feelings towards Lilly' "LIKE HELL I DO," he shouted this sudden outburst got his two companions attention "Judar why are yelling," Yunan asked "sorry, I was lost in a train of thought" Lilly walked to his "it's okay if you're stressed about something think of happy thoughts," she said Judar tried but only Lilly came into view.

The trio entered a village with children running around and people laughing and having conversations with each other "welcome travelers what brings you to Kouga village," a woman asked walking up to them while a three year old boy hid behind her "where just passing through maybe we'll stop here for food and rest," Yunan said the woman seemed delighted "well you can stay at my place for tonight my husband is coming home tomorrow so there's room" Yunan bowed "thank you miss" "please call me Toya."

That night Toya cooked a delicious stew for dinner it had vegetables in it Judar hated veggies but Lilly insisted he eat or she force him to eat herself surprisingly the magi was very hungry and asked for more until he was full. The trio slept in separate futon beds Judar was having the strangest dream of them all.

 **In Judar's dream**

 **He was in a valley of Lillies a figure walked towards him it was the girl who made his heart hurt she stepped closer to the magi with her brown eyes looking at him with life pulling him to her the bakeneko' mouth opened Judar's did as well not wanting to resist it felt right to him. The two were about to make connection when something wet was on his face.**

 **end of dream**

Lilly was licking Judar in the face with her tongue red eyes fluttered open to see a cat licking his nose the magi sat up quickly to have sunlight sting his eyes "ugh, morning," he said the cat walked out of the tent and began playing with near by children "I wonder where Yunan went?"

A magi dress in green was at a nearby cliff looking at the village below he was enjoying the view "what a lovely day" then a small sound caught his attention turning around he saw a puppet boy lying on the ground he picked it up "what is this puppet doing here?," he asked himself without warning strings came out of nowhere tying his hands, feet, and body "pupupup, seems like I found a new toy," a woman said she was dressed in a red and green circus dress,jester hat the same color, and shoes with bells at the tips "wow, I caught a magician this time..now stand up we're going to have fun" Yunan felt his body being tugged as he stood up 'this isn't good.'


	7. Chapter 7

Judar was eating some porridge the Toya made while he watched Lilly play with the children in her cat form the people didn't seem disturbed that a cat the size of a bear was giving kids rides when she stopped and looked around alerted "GET DOWN" the cat used her body to protect the children from a sudden blast of magic.

Yunan floated above them with blank emotionless eyes he blasted another wave of magic at their direction "WHAT THE HELL YUNAN?," Judar yelled "Judar don't blame Yunan for this he's obviously being controlled," Lilly said "that's right your friend is my puppet now," a woman said floating on a giant puppet girl "who are you," the magi asked "I'm Victoria Scratch the puppet master now my Yunan kill the red eyed one."

Yunan charged at Judar using his Borge to block the attack the two magi began their fight Lilly charge for Victoria the puppet master use her puppets to block the bakeneko's attacks Lilly summoned two guns and began shooting the dolls "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABIES" Victoria charge at her using her strings like whips smacking the cat giving her small cuts "wow, for a puppet master you know how to fight your own battles" "well, I depend upon my toys for long" Lilly summoned a machine gun and began shooting at the woman.

Judar kept using his Borge to block the older magi's hits "crap, I can't keep this up or my Borge with break" he flew toward Yunan catching him off guard "Ramuz" dark lighting formed from Judar's wand and aimed for Yunan who dodged it immediately.

Lilly was repeatedly being hit and attacker was also getting the same amount of damage "my babies kill for mommy" a lot of puppets charge for the cat even though they were toys it hurt blood began dripping from her arm as a puppet scratched it "alright that's it!," she yelled grabbing a puppet and using it's strings to pull Victoria closer to her "you know I have been holding back my true strength maybe I should" her claws came out "let loose."

Judar was having a great time fighting Yunan his wind magic made it easy for him but the older magi didn't want to disappoint his master he used teleportation magic to appear in the dark magi's face and with one swing of his wand he broke Judar's borge tackling him to the ground the two struggle with each other. Judar didn't know if it was his imagination but he saw a few strings on Yunan taking a chance he reached for his wand sliced the strings in half the older magi fell on him.

Judar laid there unsure of what to do when Yunan slowly began sitting up he looked around and saw that he was on top of the dark magi who scowled at him "GET THE F*CK OFF ME" Yunan did as he was told helping Judar up "thanks for freeing me I didn't like being a puppet."

Judar just turned away from the older magi "don't think because I helped you means I cared about your safety dumbass," he said "sure whatever you say" a screeching of pain came from Victoria because Lilly's teeth had been digging into her leg then she was grabbed by the cat girl and thrown into a tent (just so you know the people left) "wow, you have a strong girlfriend" "she's not my girlfriend" the puppet master was grabbed by here neck "now Victoria accept the fact you have lost," Lilly said her eyes were glowing and she had a twisted smile "don't think you've one yet!"

The puppets on the ground began standing up "what's going on?," Yunan asked himself as the puppets suddenly grew bigger and bigger within seconds they were as big as giants Lilly punched Victoria in her face and handcuffed her wrist and ankles as she looked at giant puppet people. Judar and Yunan had already taken action using their magic to destroy the puppets "crap, there's no end to these things they just keep coming," Judar growled he was to distracted to realize another puppet was right behind him.

Judar was done destroying the puppets in front of him when he realized two giant hands coming towards him before he could react he was pushed out of the way by Yunan. The puppets clapped it's hands on Yunan's Borge Judar widened his eyes remembering his fight with Ugo he tried to get Yunan but it was too late his borge was crushed.

The puppet dropped Yunan's motionless body as it fell to the ground Judar went after him and caught the blonde before he hit the ground "YUNAN WAKE UP DANG IT YUNAN" Judar shook the motionless magi trying to make sure he was alive the puppet lifted it's foot ready to stomp on the two magi Judar closed his eyes preparing for the impact but nothing happened.

Judar opened his eyes and to his surprise chains came out of the ground and all the puppets were tied up in them a sudden large amount of white light lit the sky turning into a shape of a gigantic butterfly with dark markings on it "SPIRITUAL PUNISHMENT" the butterfly dove down and a blinding light came from the puppets as a blast of strong wind appeared so powerful Judar had to forcefully dig his wand to the ground using water from the grass to put ice on it and held on to both Yunan and his staff.

The light cleared soon after and the puppets had all disappeared he was so shocked he fell on his knees "you guys okay?," Lilly asked walking to them she noticed the dark magi's expression "oh, did I do that?"

 **Read and review people I want to know what you think about the story so far and if I have any flaws you may not like please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I stopped reading the manga after Alibaba and Judar get back home so anything not related to the original version of the series after chapter 286 is unknown to the author and don't spoil anything for me I won't read the rest of the manga until I finish this story. Thank you for your support.**

Judar walked on the dirt road trying to calm down remembering yesterday's event

 **Yesterday**

Judar was shocked at the amount of power Lilly had shown "mama did you see the giant butterfly?!," a little girl said entering the village the rest of the villagers began coming back some looked at Lilly and Judar "guys, this man is unconscious," a woman shouted "don't worry I got this" Lilly placed her paw on Yunan suddenly pink circles appeared on the magi's wounds and healed instantly "Lilly you have healing magic?," Judar asked the girl nodded and healed his wounds too.

The villagers were grateful for what the travelers had done as for Victoria she was arrested by the police while Judar, Lilly, and Yunan moved on.

 **Present**

"We're heading to the bamboo forest and stay close it's easy to get lost in there," Yunan said "alright then if anyone ends up missing I'll find you don't worry," Lilly said "you listening Judar?" Judar came back to reality "yeah I heard what you said." A silence fell over the crowd the only sound that could be heard were the footsteps of the three traveling and birds chirping but that was it this irritated Judar he wanted to start a conversation about something however, he didn't know what to say.

He wasn't even looking where he was going until his face connected to a tree trunk "ow" rubbing his throbbing Judar looked around and the realization hit him the magi was lost.

Judar tried calling for them no one answered back he tried flying but the forest was too thick so his only option was to search by foot. The magi walked for about thirty minutes (but for him was like five hours) before resting against a bamboo tree "this is hopeless guess I'll let them find me" a sound of thunder made his doubts get higher not wanting to get stuck in the rain he kept on walking just then a figure was in front of him.

The magi couldn't see the figure clearly because of the rain then a glowing blue light appeared right in front of him suddenly he felt extremely tired it was even difficult for him to stay standing he felt himself fall back and someone caught him the last thing he saw was shining yellow eyes before his mind drifted into the darkness. The figure smiled as he carried the sleeping magi to his house and placing him on a futon "I wonder who this man is he's obviously a magician but why would a Mage even be in this forest?"

Judar opened his eyes sitting up he saw the he was in someone's house "so you're up did you sleep well?," a man asked walking to him with a bowl of soup the magi's eyes widen this man had long white hair tied back, yellow eyes,white fox ears and tail.

"who are you?," Judar asked the man "my name is Satoshi age twenty three as you can see I'm a kitsune. Judar learned that Satoshi is suffering from amnesia four years ago the fox crash landed in this planet with no memory of his life except for his name and age and has been living in this forest since "um, Judar do you have any family?," the fox asked "no I don't" Satoshi began crying "oh, Judar it's okay if you didn't have family because I'll be your family from now on call me "Satoshi oni-san" or "Sato-nii" I will teach you anything you want to know," Satoshi said.

"Satoshi since when did I say I wanted family?," Judar asked in an irritated tone "Judar you don't need to say it I can see it in your eyes all your life you've been jealous of others having family and it made your heart cold so I'll be your big brother and then you'll know what it's like to have a family member," Satoshi said Judar realized he couldn't win this battle "fine, under one condition I will never call you 'onii-san' no matter what and you don't go telling people we're brothers or I'll kick your ass," he said "how you kick my ass with those weak arms?" Judar grabbed his wand "Ramuz" the fox was immediately shocked with lighting the magi walked away muttering while the fox laid on the ground face first.

The magi Judar ate the stew Satoshi made angrily "Judar it's not good to eat like that," Satoshi said "whatever" a stress mark appeared on the fox's forehead he snapped his fingers and suddenly the stew splash itself on Judar's hair "YOU BASTARD YOU DID THAT FOR ON PURPOSE" "it's payback for what you did earlier now the shower is in the back I'll prepare some clothes for you alright" Judar was pissed off "oh, when I get the chance you'll regret ever messing with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Yunan and Lilly were looking for Judar but the rain kept blocking his scent which made it hard for the bakeneko's nose to sniff out eventually the two made it to a village "excuse me may we please stay here until the rain stops?," Yunan asked an old man opened his door "why yes young ones come in." Lilly and Yunan were given some bread and soup by the old man "wow, you youngsters must have been through a lot bet you got to see the forest spirit right," the old laughed "forest spirit?," Lilly asked "about four years ago people began seeing a figure holding a lantern of blue it would lead travelers out of the forest or to this village most people think it's the fox spirit from the hundred year old shrine we have at the end of the village" the bakeneko was getting really interested "so there's a fox shrine at the end of the village can I go see it?," Lilly asked the old man nodded.

The rain stopped and a young bakeneko girl was running towards the fox shrine when she got there disappointment was on her face the shrine looked like it was abandoned for years and was in need of repair suddenly her cat ears perked up hearing a sound of screaming before someone shouted "the mist is here."

Judar was in the bath enjoying the warm water as if it was a hot spring he felt relaxed with his braid undone letting his long hair get wet he forgot how great it felt to let all his worries fade away an image of a bakeneko came to him getting of the bath Satoshi knocked on the door "Judar don't go outside the mist is back you could get lost" rolling his eyes he pretended to heed the fox's warning.

When Judar was sure that Satoshi wasn't looking he ran into the forest he was going to find Lilly and Yunan but the mist was thick "maybe I should have listened" to his surprise he saw a shadow of a child running towards him then past him "wait a minute, Lilly?"

The girl was none other than Lilly Baltimore age seven she had two curly pony tails ,a blue dress ,and pair of green saddles "mama!," the little girl shouted running towards a small brick house with a giant white cat in front " Hi mi ninita," the cat said hugging the small child "these must be her dearest memories," Satoshi said making Judar jump "I know because every time I get out here someone's precious memory appears" another child came from the mist this time it was a boy with the same skin tone and eyes as Lilly "big brother," Lilly said running up to the older child "Alex , Lilly how was school?," a male voice asked a gray cat appeared walking to the two children "it was good daddy" "boring" the family seemed happy.

The rest of the memories were nice Lilly had a great childhood memories or so Judar thought it wasn't until "Lilly let's play hide and seek in the woods," Alex said Lilly didn't have a second thought "okay" the hide and seek game was going on for a while most of the children in the bakeneko village joined them **KABOOM** allowed the children's cat ears perked up in fear the sky went red the next thing Judar and Satoshi knew they were surrounded by dead bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

"If I knew that Judar was your grandson I would have used my magic to bring him here the minute he was born," Ugo said to a man with gray hair, red eyes "it's not your fault Ugo none of us knew his village was going to be destroyed after his birth but when his powers are unsealed I will train him myself when he finds my location."

Judar couldn't understand the horrible feeling in his heart Lilly and her brother Alex ran back to their home only to find their father dead "no it can't be...papa," Alex fell to his knees with tears in his eyes Lilly felt a presence behind her and let out a horrified shriek a creature in a black suit raised a sword ready to kill the children when someone got in the way "MAMA" the white she-cat was slashed on the back despite this she grabbed her two kittens and ran.

The female cat ran on her two hind legs into the forest collapsing on the ground "sorry my babies I can't go on you'll have to leave me behind" Alex and Lilly both had shocked faces "no, we won't leave without you!," Alex shouted Lilly nodded in agreement "I know you want me to come but the sword had Made me lose a lot of blood I won't last long Alex please be the best big brother you and Lilly be strong the both of you grow up into healthy adults" the children nodded with tears in their eyes the mother looked up "please make sure my children leave unharmed" the two turned around to see a male Minotaur "don't worry I will" the minotaur grabbed the two bawling and sobbing kids crying out for their mother and ran the opposite direction as the white cat exhaled her last breath with a face of relief.

 **Dear readers I want you to use your imagination just imagine your father/mother telling you to be strong when she is about to die, imagine the place you grew up in being destroyed by an invasion, imagine your only family member alive is your older/younger sibling, imagine someone taking you to a safe place as you scream for your own mother/father if you can shed at least a few tears it means you know what these two felt now appreciate the family you have while you still can cause you can lose them in a blink of an eye.**

The surprise attack caused an uprising most of the adults of the bakeneko land had been killed and the children have become refugees many of the yokai began rioting and demanding to go to war with the rivaling planet the leaders of every yokai country made an international conference to join the Galatic alliance it mean creatures of different worlds will be moving to their home world but the benefits are if an invading planet decided to attack they would have enough allies to help confront them trading weapons, foods, and products would also benefit the planet and thus planet Monstro was part of the Galatic alliance even if protest were against the idea it was soon realized their wasn't another choice.

"The poor girl having to witness the death of her own people," Satoshi said wiping tears away from his eyes as the mist began to clear up Judar gritted his teeth he couldn't understand if you Lilly was so positive about things and so carrying, yet she had this memory burden her all her life the fear of ever losing someone precious to her though she never showed it "Lilly I'll do all I can to make you happy and never lose someone you love " Lilly kept walking around angry she kept crashing into things when the mist disappeared she saw yellow eyes looking at her "waaaah, where did you come from?," she yelped in surprise "uh, I was here the whole time," the strange man or rather fox said "Lilly you alright?," Yunan asked landing beside her Judar walked up to her and hugged her before walking to the village direction.

"Wow, Judar looks really good in those clothes aren't those traditional Kou empire clothes?," Yunan asked Satoshi nodded "I know the villagers wear these kind of clothes a lot and I also know for a fact that Judar has a crush on the bakeneko girl" Judar's face grew red as a elbowed Satoshi "ow, you didn't have to do that to your big brother" Judar pinched Satoshi in the arm who pinched back next thing you know the two men were wrestling on the ground "DON'T MAKE ME WALK BACK THERE," Lilly shouted "he started," both men said at the same time "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT I'LL FINISH IT."


	11. Chapter 11

It was three days since Kimiko arrived at the village Hakuryuu didn't the fact that she was so tiny in yokai form he wondered how she made so far being five inches "Hakuryuu let me go hunting with you and the guys," Kimiko said "uh no, you're a woman and the village tradition is that men go out hunting while the woman help protect the village," he told her Kimiko pouted and transformed into a five inch girl again "fine I'll stay here for now"

The hunting party decided to separate in groups of two Hakuryuu went with a man named Red deer let's just say being in a village that is hardly ever seen doesn't mean to let your guard down the ex- emperor was stopped with a gun pointed at his head "how long did you think you're secret was never going to be discovered Ren Hakuryuu?," Red deer said "I guess this is why you led my away from the village hunting grounds," Hakuryuu said "now I'll a good amount of money for your capture and don't bother trying to get away you're surrounded" a bunch of unknown men circled the blue haired man "HAKURYUU STAND STILL" the men were surprised a high voice came out of nowhere all of a sudden the men were being beaten by an unknown source "what's going on?!," Red deer began to panic his men were dropping like flies the last thing he saw was a tiny purple haired girl.

Hakuryuu was kinda scared of the koropokkuru she beaten five men in about two minutes "you guys should be more careful who you mess with picking on me friends is bad got it," she said raising her leaf umbrella over her head "Kimiko how are you able to beat up such big men that fast?," Hakuryuu asked "oh I trained at a dojo with my friend for years."

The two walked side by side with each other "I guess it's time for me to leave the village," Hakuryuu said looking quite disappointed "don't worry Hakuryuu I'll be right by your side every step of the way" Hakuryuu blushed a bit "um thanks" the two said their goodbyes many of the villagers were quite sad they to leave "I wish you two a safe journey," Gahege said.

"Hakuryuu I didn't know you were a wanted criminal," Kimiko said "yeah, sorry for not telling you but please don't hate me" "no way Hakuryuu it's cool I'm running around with a a man who's got a criminal record" Hakuryuu only smiled.

"So what do I do now?," he asked himself "you can come with me and Lilly when we find each other and leave this planet," Kimiko said "I can go back with you guys... I don't want to be a bother" "it's no bother I like you Hakuryuu and Lilly is a kind person she'll understand" Hakuryuu's heart was beating faster than usual 'she likes me!'

 **The journey begins**

Hakuryuu and Kimiko were in the mountains traveling it didn't seem to bother the koropokkuru as much as it bothered Hakuryuu he wasn't used to rock climbing "come on Hakuryuu just a little farther," Kimiko said she was way faster than Hakuryuu and stronger turns out yokai are stronger than humans like fanalis.

Hakuryuu rest in an entrance to a cave the two found "guess we'll rest here for the night ,so Kimiko tell me about yourself that is if you want to," Hakuryuu said "I was raised in a village of koropokkuru like" the blue haired man listened carefully "my family use to own a house by a huge river my father was a good man he raised me all by himself our life was good until the day I found out he had a disagreement with the mafia because of this he sent me away to live with the fairies when I was twelve only to have himself killed two months later the fairies knew I was a target so they kicked me out but I somehow managed through the years."

Hakuryuu slept peacefully in his sleeping bag but dreams of his past came back to him Kimiko seemed to notice that the blue haired man was having nightmares "Hakuyuu, Hakuren I'm so sorry I failed you I'm sorry" the best thing Kimiko could do was hug the man it seemed to calm him down a bit 'poor Hakuryuu it must have been rough,' she thought Hakuryuu cuddled into her feeling comfortable "mmmm Hakuei."


	12. Chapter 12

**This takes place centuries ago**

Matatabi was the Nekomata empire's Prince being son of the emperor was hard but every day he would sneak out of the kingdom to see what the world was like especially he would spy on humans whenever he could the species always fascinated him one day he was in his human form spying on a couple of human children when "what are you doing here?," a feminine voice asked he jumped only to see a human girl she had beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, and lovely cream skin she stared into his red eyes "look I'm sorry I'll just leave" "no!" Matatabi was surprised by that answer "well, to tell the truth is I've never seen anyone with red eyes before and you look very interesting" the nekomata blushed "you don't need to be all embarrassed about it" "how am I embarrassed when you're the one who is turning red?"

Matatabi blushed harder "Moniqua where are you!," a male voice called "oh no, it's my father hide," Moniqua said and she pushed Matatabi into the bushes "Moniqua there you are I was so worried that a dreadful yokai took you away," an old man said the nekomata's cat ears popped up hearing this 'do all humans fear yokai?' Moniqua was taken back to her village.

"Father can I ask you a question?" "yes" "are all yokai evil?," she asked "now Moniqua you know what I taught you of course all yokai are evil remember yokai only deceive people and lie to them only to kill them there is no point even having a conversation with those killings machines" Moniqua wasn't sure the man she met was even human but she couldn't tell her father what happened.

The next day Moniqua went to the same spot where she met the mysterious red eyed man "I know you're here," she said Matatabi crawled out the bushes "hello human or do you want me to call you by your name?," he asked "call me by my name Moniqua" Matatabi thought of the name 'Moniqua' the brown haired girl grabbed his hands "let's go somewhere private because if my father sees you he might try to kill you" "alright."

"This should be a good place I usually come her whenever I want to get away from everyone else," Moniqua said the place she spoke was a beautiful garden that seemed to be hidden anyone who didn't look hard enough would definitely miss it "now yokai I want to know why didn't you kill me the minute you saw me or hurt me in anyway?," the girl asked Matatabi felt a little offended by the question "listen yokai aren't savage beast who just kill...well, not all of them I mean they could be either good or bad like humans I guess... I don't really know anything about human beings because I've locked up in my palace" Moniqua's eyes widen "yo-you're of royal blood?!," she yelled "shh don't shout someone might hear you" "oh I'm sorry."

Moniqua bowed respectively "what are you doing?," Matatabi asked "isn't it appropriate to bow down to royalty?" Matatabi didn't like this "please don't bow and call me Matatabi" Moniqua stood up "oh alright" the girl smiled causing the nekomata to blush "um can you do me favor Matatabi?," she asked "yes" "I want to become friends with you but in return I want you to teach me how to get along with yokai you are the only one I've ever met so far and I want to meet more yokai and feel comfortable around tThhem" "you've got a deal!"

The two talked and laughed enjoying one another's company when the sun began to set the friends made plans to meet up again their meetings became more of a hobby to each other one month has past since then. Moniqua was walking to the secret hide out when something came out the bushes a rabbit with golden fur to her surprise the rodent had a horn on it's head the creature hopped closer to her the didn't realize it was a threat until the moment she tried to pet it.

The girl was frozen in fear seeing it get bigger and nastier she turned to run but the beast jumped on top of her the monster let out a dreadful roar and she let out a scream before the rabbit monster could sink it's teeth into her a black cat with two tails tackled the bunny. Moniqua watched as the two monsters fought the the rabbit shoved it's horn into the nekomata's right hind leg causing it to let out a screech of pain then the cat bit down on the neck a cracking sound was heard the fight over the rabbit was killed.

Moniqua sat there scared out her mind as the nekomata walked up to her "are you alright Moniqua?," the nekomata asked "wait Matatabi?" The nekomata shrunk down to a normal house cat size before falling on his side "Matatabi!," Moniqua said "Matatabi, Matatabi!," Moniqua's shouting became very distant the nekomata couldn't stay awake much longer "Matatabi!"

Matatabi began regaining consciousness looking at his surroundings he saw little lights and in those lights were tiny people with wings "hey lady the nekomata is awake!," a tiny girl said "Matatabi you're awake, how are you feeling?," Moniqua asked "tired" the tiny began giggling "what's so funny and what are you creatures anyway?," Matatabi asked "we're fairies," a tiny winged man said "I heard about before fairies but I never imagined meeting them," the brown haired girl said Matatabi smiled as he watched Moniqua's face glow with joy "thank you Matatabi if you hadn't to my rescue I would have been killed" the nekomata blushed "of course I had to help you Moniqua we're friends after all."

Matatabi and Moniqua have been visiting each other every day for five months because of this Moniqua's father became very suspicious of her actions. "Moniqua come here I have a surprise for you," her father said the girl followed a crowd of people especially young ladies were surrounding a very handsome man "see that young man?," he asked "yes father what about him?," Moniqua asked "he's going to be your future husband his father and I are good friends and we've agreed to marry you two after the both of you were born" Moniqua couldn't believe it her father was marrying her off to some man she doesn't know "ah, you must be my fiancé my name is Aloys of the eastern village," the young man said looking at Moniqua with a hungry gaze.

"Chief Alain we meet again," Aloys said to Moniqua's father "I haven't seen you two years my you've gotten stronger" "why thank I can't wait to marry your daughter" hearing this made Moniqua grit her teeth she didn't love Aloys no she loved someone else while her father wasn't looking Moniqua ran to the forest and to the secret place where Matatabi would meet her "Moniqua you came for a second I thought you weren't coming to day...what's wrong Moniqua?," he asked the girl threw her self at the nekomata crying "please Moniqua tell me what is wrong?!"

"Matatabi I love you" the nekomata's eyes widen "I love you Matatabi but if you don't share the same feelings I understand" "I do" "Matatabi" "I love you Moniqua even if we're different species and I know you're engaged to someone you don't love at all" Moniqua's eyes kept leaking tears the two kissed each other. The day before the wedding Moniqua disappeared from the village Aloys was enraged and so was Alain the two had sent many search parties to find the girl but no one could ever find her.

 **Eleven months later**

In a mountain somewhere there is a town hidden from the outside world and in that town you might be surprised by the citizens they look like people but the weird thing is they have lion ears and tail along eagle wings and in this town a human was giving birth to her child "you can do it Moniqua" "AAAAAHHHH" it was a boy he had the same red and black hair as Matatabi and Moniqua's face.

 **Five years later**

Matatabi ran as tengu chased him holding Alaire ,his son, tightly he ran into a cave putting the boy down "I think we lost them" "daddy why were those birds chasing us and where is mommy?," Alaire asked Matatabi smiled warmly at the five year old boy "do you trust daddy Alaire?," he asked Alaire nodded "can you be strong even if momma and I aren't here?" Once again the boy nodded with this he gave his son a crystal ball with strange symbols in it "please forgive me Alaire all I want is to keep you safe even if you don't understand what's going on" the boy became confused as Matatabi muttered some strange words the ball began glowing "Alaire remember I love you" " I love you too daddy" a bright light came from the ball and Alaire was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Judar was in the old man's place apparently he had enough rooms for everyone so the magi got his own room a knock on the door got his attention "yes come in" he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see "Judar look a village women gave this kimono to me do I look good in it?," Lilly asked his eyes widen the girl looked like a goddess to him blushing the man began to scream "NO I DENIE IT I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THE FEELING," he shouted breathing heavily "um, Judar are you doing okay?" He took another look at her then began punching the wall "STOP STOP STOP STUPID STUPID FEELINGS QUIT HURTING MY HEART."

Lilly was worried sick about the magi he kept freaking out "I'll go get something to eat you stay right here," he said and ran out the room. "Young man if wanted advice on what a beautiful young lady likes I could help," Shigure ,the old man, said "it's alright sir, say do have some fish and milk?," Judar asked "yes, in the fridge" the magi kept mumbling happily to himself preparing the dish for the bakeneko when he immediately came to his senses "IT IS JUST FISH AND MILK STOP MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT" Shigure became worried "you know, if you keep banging your head like that your going to get a headache."

Satoshi was very happy with the gifts people were bringing him but he couldn't understand why the villagers gave him so much stuff "Yunan do you know why these people are giving me so many things I tried to explain I have amnesia but they still shower me with offerings," he said "the people most likely think that you're their deity or something because there was a fox shrine at the end of the village but it's in need of repair," Yunan said the fox yokai understood the situation.

A celebration was being held for Satoshi or as the people thought 'fox spirit of the forest' Judar was also getting attention apparently the kitsune kept talking about them being brothers it didn't bother him to much but once it was all over he was going to give Satoshi a piece of his mind "hey, I made some sake though it's mostly for the village cats because it's silver vine flavored," Lilly said "I want to try some," Judar said "alright but I can't say if you're going to like it I made it out of silver vine" when the magi took a sip he was amazed at how delicious silver vine was.

In tree hidden from light a black cat with ,gray patches, red eyes, and two tails was watching "seems like his feline taste buds are kicking in," he said taking a sip from a glass of silver vine sake Judar began to feel a strong presence looking at the same tree only to see empty branches "I could have sworn someone was right there."

The party was going alright most of the village cats got drunk from the sake Lilly made she hardly drank it "Judar I just want to know how old are you?," Lilly asked "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" "I'm twenty" "oh you're a year older than me" "yeah" technically Judar is four years older but since he was sent to the other world he remained twenty but he isn't going to tell Lilly that.

"Judar you spoiled brat why can't you learn to respect people stop looking down on them stop looking down me!," Yunan whined "I thought you didn't like alcoholic beverages Yunan?," Judar asked "we're so sorry sir he ate some of our sake buns they have no flavor," a woman said "JUDAR BIG BROTHER WANTS A HUG GIVE ME A HUG, AHAHAHAHAHA," Satoshi shouted cuddle the magi "st-stop it Satoshi!," the magi said red faced "oh come Judar have some more wine" "mmpf, SATOSHI STOP."

Morning

"Ugh, this is why I hate alcohol," Yunan said "so you finally woke up old man," Judar said "you know that wasn't polite Judar" "tsk, whatever do you want some water or not?," the magi asked handing Yunan a glass of cold water "you actually got me some water how nice" Judar's face was as red as a cherry "shut up, I don't care about you I just want to stop your whining" Yunan smiled and noticed the rukh around Judar where pink 'seems like he's trying not to admit he has a good side to him' the elder man happily accepted the water. Satoshi was still sleeping the strangest thing was he started mumbling Yunan and Judar leaned closer to listen.

 **The glimpses were blurry but the fox could make out a few things he saw himself as a child about six ,he was crying for someone important to him , he couldn't see the eyes of the women he was calling out to kept her back turned to him, the person who held his hand started pulling the fox pup away "MAMA MAMA" he "shut up brat!," a male voice said it was a man with red hair and nine fox tails "MAMA MAMA."**

"MAMA" the magis were surprised by the outburst "ugh, I think I drank too much last night," Satoshi said "want some water?," Yunan asked "yes thank you...guys why are we in the kitchen?."


	14. Chapter 14

**Omake**

"Hello everyone it's me Lilly Baltimore thanks for being such loyal fans to this fanfic but there's is one problem the author Nekton is very worried nobody likes this story maybe it's because no one was putting any reviews...ah please don't get mad at the author she tries her best it's just that she wants to know if her story is going well you don't have to review if you don't want to but at least tell her what you think please...oh my time is up for the introduction.

 **Myths and truths omake**

In a town called Kou there is a high school known as Sindria high let's take a look at the lives of a group of students.

Kouha: Judar are you even listening to me?

Judar: *sigh* what do you want Kouha?

Kouha: I heard a new student was coming today maybe it's a girl with big chest buns

Judar: I don't think the any girl would someone who already has three lovers to date them

Kouha: that's so mean Judar

Sinbad: what are guys talking about?

Kouha: a new girl is coming to our school

Sinbad: maybe this new girl might be a good candidate for Judar

Judar's face turned red

Judar: shut up you king of morons

Kouen: there's no need to get angry Sinbad is just trying to be nice you haven't dated since middle school

Judar: it's none of your business

Sinbad: it's okay Judar you're not the only guy here with a failed love life

Judar: don't you dare compare me to Alibaba the idiot doesn't even realize that Morgiana likes him

Masrur: I have to agree with Judar on this one because I can't stand seeing Morgiana disappointed that Alibaba doesn't recognize her feelings for him my younger cousin hasn't been smiling much lately

later the same day

Teacher: alright everyone our class is going to have a new student, come in Ms. Baltimore

everyone was looking at the new girl especially Judar

Lilly: Hello my name is Lilly Baltimore nice to meet you all

 **End of part l**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kimiko what's it like on your planet?," Hakuryuu asked "mmmm, to be honest it's quite similar to your planet except it has flying cars and wifi" Hakuryuu began to get confused "flying cars, wifi?" Kimiko only smiled 'gosh this planet may be new at technology.'

The two saw a village ahead of them "Hakuryuu wear this cloak and no one will recognize you," Kimiko said handing the blue haired male a green leaf patterned cloak "thanks but how is this going to make me unrecognized?" "I made it myself it will only work on humans not yokai so I know it's you." Hakuryuu was surprised by how the cloak worked even being one of the top three wanted criminals in the world people treated him like a total stranger he was grateful for that.

The two walked through the tiny village and into the woods "Hakuryuu you live on this planet so where are we?," Kimiko asked "we're in the Reim empire I think this was an old route travelers used to take but since air ships and magic is often used by the people," Hakuryuu said pointing at the dirt road "it might be a good idea to take this path hopefully there isn't any danger."

Hakuryuu walked on the road while Kimiko was on his shoulder it was getting cloudy and dark for some reason "it's starting to rain we could take cover with my leaf," the koropokkuru said her leaf acted as an umbrella for the two of them it made Hakuryuu feel uncomfortable with the girl holding one of his hands while he held the umbrella over them the rain eventually stopped but the clouds remained and the road was now muddy "Kimiko you can hang on my shoulder you don't have to get your shoes dirty" "no it's alright I've been in worst situations."

Hakuryuu spotted a cave in a forest entrance the two sat down at cave "I'll go and get some fire wood," Kimiko said "I'm going too" "no I can take care of myself." Hakuryuu waited for the koropokkuru but he got bored soon after "guess I'll explore the cave don't see any harm in that" grabbing his scythe the young man ventured deeper into the cave when the sound of rocks stopped and replaced by the sound of metal "is this some underground hideout?," he asked himself.

Fearing he might get in trouble Hakuryuu attempted to turn back however, the moment he made a step a red circle began glowing under his foot "crap I set off a trap" the door to the exit immediately shut and a loud voice shouted "INTRUDER INTRUDER" he prepared for a fight . A tiny bird flew up to him the bird didn't seem real as if it was entirely made up metal it also carried a small bracelet and to Hakuryuu's surprise the bird put the bracelet on his right wrist suddenly the bracelet started glowing and Hakuryuu felt a world filled with pain before blacking out.

Hakuryuu began moving unable to control his body, his eyes were emotionless he walked down a flight of stairs to a large room or laboratory was a large tube Hakuryuu pressed every button to the tube and out came a woman with blue skin, green hair, and red eyes "identify yourself unknown one," She said "I am but a simple mind controlling machine using this body to free you from your prison," Hakuryuu said showing her the bracelet "I am experiment 585 created from the professor of this laboratory" "experiment 585 the professor has been dead for fifty years" "this is why you're using an intruder's body" "yes however, it wasn't his intention to come" "are the other experiments also here?," she asked "negative you are the only survivor" "seeing the weapon this being has it might be an opportunity to have a good blood bath" "experiment 585 the professor wished for you to not engage in battle" "I don't care he is an intruder and he must now be exterminated."

Hakuryuu prepared his using the magic with in it he djinn equipped 585's eyes began glowing "I cast earase" all of a sudden green light balls appeared at the male who deflected them with his scythe the balls circled him and began blasting green laser beams they were deflected by his scythe but on beam managed to hit him from behind causing Hakuryuu to fall to the floor breaking the bracelet in the process. "What's going on...I'm djinn equipped but how?," Hakuryuu asked himself "hey you transform yourself only to lay on the ground isn't really fun!," 585 said "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "I don't want to talk to something so annoying I'll just destroy you instead" the balls began exploding make smoke cover Hakuryuu's eyes before he could react more green balls circled him shooting at the man of course it stung like hell.

Hakuryuu fell to the ground once again the balls exploded at his face and shot laser beams he started deflecting them with his scythe the floor had become wet with water (which came from the balls) "go thunder" light came out of the puddles and shocked the man intensely which caused him to turn back to normal "you know if you hadn't come here I wouldn't have decided to take your life any last words?," the woman asked now pointing a gun at Hakuryuu's face 'crap I'm going to die,' he thought "hah! I can't believe you fell for it I'm not going to kill you gosh you're like a kid and I'm not a fan of killing young ones," the woman said Hakuryuu was now even more confused.

"So you're older than me?," Hakuryuu asked "yes, now if you don't mind leave I opened the door for you" the blue haired man was pushed out the door "thank you miss" "yeah whatever."


	16. Chapter 16

At some point in Yunan's life

The wandering was traveling through a forest even though it was dangerous he was minding his own business when the magi heard crying "is that a child?," he asked himself once Yunan found the kid all he felt was pity on the young child "where are your parents little one?" The boy looked at Yunan like most children he ran to the other living being the magi was surprised by the boy's red eyes the only people he knew who had red eyes were the fanalis but this child wasn't one " I don't know where mommy and daddy are," he said crying.

The magi felt so sorry for the child "what is your name?" "Aliare" "mine is Yunan" it began to rain Yunan picked up the five year old and began looking for a place to take cover. "This cave is all I can find" he put Aliare down and used his magic to start a fire 'what am I going to do with this child he was obviously abandoned,' Yunan thought Aliare was getting sleepy being a kind man the magi as well both of them had a good nights rest.

'Why do I feel something heavy of my face?,' Yunan thought when he realize that a leg was on his nose and mouth remembering the child he got up and looked outside the cave the grass was all wet Aliare ran past the man and began splashing in the mud "great now I have to clean you." Yunan put some clothes he made on the child "now Aliare where do you live?," Yunan asked Aliare just looked down 'I probably shouldn't expected a five year old to know where his home is' the magi looked at the ball "Aliare can I see the crystal ball?"

Yunan was suddenly pulled into some kind of trance seeing all the events that happened up to Aliare and his father feeling the ball being taken away from his hands is what brought the magi back to reality "Aliare I'd like you to travel with until your old enough to make a decision on what to do with your life," Yunan said Aliare nodded and hugged him.

Ten years later

Aliare was now fifteen and finally decided to travel on with own with a bunch of merchants "it seems I've really attached to you Aliare" "so have I Yunan" "you were like the son I never had thank you for the last ten years I was with you." Yunan and Aliare parted ways that day.

Twelve years later

Yunan was walking on a small cliff next to a large river all of a sudden the magi lost his footing and fell into the water unfortunately for Yunan he couldn't swim trying to get some air was a struggle. Yunan's body eventually gave up on him before losing consciousness he felt hands grab his arms.

The magi started smelling something delicious his stomach wanted food Yunan felt his mind collecting itself "I think the blonde is waking up!," a child's voice said "give him some space Lin," a familiar voice said blue eyes opened to see red ones looking at him. "Aliare?," Yunan asked "the one and only" the magi pulled Aliare into a tight hug "yes it's nice to see you too Yunan."

"Dear, lunch is ready...oh hello," a woman said she had beautiful black hair and chocolate brown eyes judging by the size of her belly the woman was about four months pregnant. "Yen this Yunan" Yen looked at Yunan and smiled "nice to meet you Yunan Aliare has told so much about you" Yunan's face became a little pink "oh, I made some lunch wait right here I'll go get it" as Yen got to leave a large amount of ruhk flew around her stomach and that's when Yunan knew the child she was pregnant with was a magi.

Yen is Vietnamese girl name that means 'peace'


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to read the rest of the manga and this story will obviously end differently from the original version**

On planet Monstro

"hmm, now that a I think about it Lilly hasn't been answering my calls lately," said an old Minotaur "I call for my head butler Lukas!" A man with tiny Phoenix wings on his back came into the office "you called sir?," the Phoenix asked "have you received any calls from Lilly?" "Mr. Tavros Alex hasn't received any calls from her either I thought you knew already" "EEEEEEEEEEH" the Minotaur began to panic "oh, did you check if the guild she is in knows about her Lukas?" Lukas yawned "oh you just reminded me there was a phone call from the guild master saying that Lilly and a koropokkuru named Kimiko went missing a couple days ago" the Phoenix was grabbed by the collar of his shirt "you didn't say anything about the call" "that's because they just called a few minutes before you wanted me" Lukas holds up his phone showing the call."

"Sir, your wife is in the room crying," a maid with a lemur tail said running into the office "MY BABY MY BABY," Mrs. Tavros wailed "sweet heart Lilly will come back to us don't worry," Mr. Tavros said to his wife "I can still remember the day we adopted her and Alexander at first I was depressed about not being her birth mom but now that I don't know if I can handle not being a mom at all" the female Minotaur began crying again. "I feel sorry for those two Lilly and Alex are the light of their lives to imagine losing one of the kids is awful," a dog maid said "I never had children so I don't know how it feels," an elderly tengu added "but I worked her long enough to know that Lilly will come back."

On earth

"I miss my cow momma," Lilly said with droopy ears "you call your mother a cow?," Judar asked "yeah she's a female Minotaur, my adoptive mother, I don't think it's bad to call her 'cow momma' cause she's a cow" Judar just stared at her "Judar, I sense a disturbance in the force" "wha-" "as if some old creature is crying like crazy" "what?"


	18. Chapter 18

In Sindria two months before Alibaba and Judar came back

Ja'far was walking to his house late at night ,since he no longer lived in the palace, just before he could enter a chill went down his spine using the knife in his pocket the former assassin pointed in at the person "HEY, watch where you point that someone could get hurt," a woman said. Ja'far got a good look at the lady her appearance was quite beautiful the silver hair, red eyes, skin white as snow, and tiny bat wings on her back...tiny bat wings "SHIT" everything went black.

The freckle faced man began waking up only to realize he was completely naked "did you have a nice rest," a woman asked walking to the bed "what did you do to me?," Ja'far asked angrily "I just undressed you don't humans love sleeping in the nude?," the woman asked "NO, at least I don't" "damn, nice going you stupid vampire now you made him mad at," she whispered to herself. "Vampire you're a vampire?," Ja'far asked "yeah, oh my name is Amelia by the way" Amelia said walking out the bedroom.

Amelia had to explain her situation to Ja'far the two made an agreement if she were to stay the vampire would have to behave herself "Amelia I'm going to work now I'm coming home late," Ja'far said "sure see you then." Sinbad told Ja'far to have a one month break even if the former assassin didn't want it.

"Amelia I'm back and I brought some cake" a small black bat landed on Ja'far's face causing him to freak out "geez, calm down Ja'far it's only me," Amelia said laughing "hehe, you just came out of nowhere please don't do that again" "such a party pooper Ja'far no wonder you're not popular with the ladies" "SHUT IT."

Once again Ja'far woke up naked but this time he meant to be undressed the summer nights were sometimes unbearable "good morning Ja'far" the vampire was on the ceiling looking at him "GWAAAH, GET OUT" "gosh it's just me I won't you...maybe I did suck your blood when we first met but feeding on blood is a one time each year thing for me" the freckle-faced man ran to the bathroom mirror looking at two faded marks on his neck 'this is why Sinbad gave me a month off he thought this was from a lover.'

"Whatcha doing?," Amelia asked surprising him "don't sneak up behind me...your reflection doesn't on the mirror" this made Ja'far a little nervous about the vampire's presence "I'm going out after I get dressed." Ja'far was walking to the Sindrian library "excuse me do you have a book on vampires?," he asked the librarian "yes we do right this way" she led him to a section of fantasy creatures "pick out whatever you like."

Ja'far returned home "welcome back you left without eating breakfast so I made some," Amelia said blushing "thanks l'll eat later got some paperwork to get finished" the white haired man ran to his room spending hours doing undone papers "the sun in starting to set and I'm done a new record" "JA'FAR YOU BEEN IN YOUR ROOM FOR HOURS" this was a scary thing to see a vampire angry "I have paperwork that needed to be done" "it doesn't matter you haven't eaten all day it's a danger to your health" " look I've been doing this for years and nothing bad has happened to me."

Amelia was on the roof looking at the moon when she heard the sound of stress coming from the bathroom "Ja'far are you okay?," she asked walking only to see a white haired man throwing up in the toilet "JA'FAR, you're sick" Ja'far looked at her before passing out. "What happened Amelia?," Ja'far asked tiredly "you're not doing so well because of this I'm nursing you back to health" Amelia was serious about this "just let me sleep," he said "no you need to eat I made some food at the table I'll carry you there" "I'm quite heavy" "nonsense you're light as a feather" using nothing but vampire strength she carried to dazed man to the table.

"I made lots of food, looks good right?," Amelia asked "Amelia you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me" "shut up and eat" Ja'far was surprised by how delicious the food was "Ja'far your face is turning red wait are you crying?" The freckle-faced man wiped the tears from his eyes "sorry it's just been a long time since I had a big like this with someone else."

"I see so everyone went their separate ways and you miss living in place with lots of people," Amelia said Ja'far nodded in agreement "since you're done time for bed Ja'far" "Amelia don't you need sleep as well?" "I'm a vampire which means I don't need as much sleep as humans do." Ja'far felt like someone was next to him opening his black eyes to see red ones "why are you in my bed?," he asked blushing "you looked lonely and kinda cute when you're sleeping" a kiss on the cheek was all he needed.

"Ja'far you seem down this morning," Amelia said placing the breakfast on the table "I'm worried about my friend Sinbad" "that's the guy you work for right?," she asked "yes, we have been friends since I was eleven" "then what's the problem?" "I don't know if what he is currently doing is alright he says it's for a great cause but I'm not sure the man I grew up with changed in a way" "if you really care about your relationship with Sinbad then do the wrong thing for him " "the wrong thing for him?" "I know it's none of my business to interfere with your life but I can't guaranty there will be a happy ending if you do everything he wants" "I never thought of it that way" "Ja'far when you do the wrong thing he won't understand at first but if Sinbad truly is a good person he'll realize it was all for him" Ja'far didn't know what to say Amelia was giving advice to a past adviser "if it means helping my friend I'll do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Many years ago a nine year old Judar and a seven year old Kougyoku decided to go to an old cave rumored to have treasure in it "Judar we should have never came here," a scared Kougyoku said "if you want you go back and I'll find the treasure" "n-no it's too dark for me I can't even see you" "I can see you just fine" "please don't let go of my hand" "or what you gonna cry?"

Kougyoku just puffed her cheeks "it's weird Judar from what I can tell you see better in the dark than anyone else I know" "I think it's because I'm a magi so of course it means the darkness won't slow me down" the two kids saw a light "see with my guidance we found a way out of here," Judar said proudly Kougyoku ran past him to the light "JUDAR WE FOUND IT WE FOUND THE TREASURE" to the boy's surprise she was right there was a lot of gold "the only way out is up there" the girl pointed at the ceiling "too bad you can't fly but I can and I'll get some help," Judar was about to go when a hand grabbed his hair.

"Do you brats know brats know not to trespass into another person's place," a man said "let us go," Judar said struggling "hey maybe we can get some good money out of these kids pretty obvious they're both raised in a rich family," another man said "I don't want to be a slave" Kougyoku began to cry "don't worry I got this" Judar took out his wand "ramuz" lighting struck both men down "see I told you I got this" the little hugged the magi "I was so scared thanks Judar" "PRINCESS IS THAT YOU" a couple of guards were looking down the hole "yes and we're doing okay."

The guards helped both children get out as the treasure was taken to the palace. "I thought you ran away everyone was looking for you guys if it wasn't for that lightning bolt coming out of the hole the guards would have never found you," Kakounbun said angrily "we're sorry but I am disappointed that we didn't get to keep anything" "what are you saying little girl?" Judar handed Kougyoku a gold hair stick "I managed to sneak this out the cave without anyone noticing it suits you trust me" "aw thanks Judar I'll wear it everyday."

Years later in Sindria

"That's why this hair stick means so much to me," Kougyoku said Alibaba and Aladdin both like the story "I'm guessing Judar must have been nicer as a kid," Alibaba said "no wonder you got all mad when Ugo knocked him out," added Aladdin "yeah when we were children he played a lot with me I know he might seem really cruel but if you know him well enough he is actually a nice person but doesn't show it as much" Alibaba and Aladdin found it hard to believe Judar could be nice but they just smiled and nodded.

Present day Kou empire

Alibaba was struggling with this project "I wish Judar really was here maybe he could help us," Kougyoku whispers to herself "if only I hadn't refused his hand that day."

Kougyoku was now the empress but since the seven sea alliance made her kingdom have a financial crisis she looked for help from Alibaba. The empress was sitting in the garden remembering the days she would play with Judar and learn fighting skills with Kakoubun how she wished it would all return if only Sinbad hadn't interfered with her life maybe it would still be here "I wish my life was a little better" a black cat was now on her lap Kougyoku didn't really care that it had two tails "I guess you were born differently than others huh?" The cat meowed as she pet him "you remind me of Judar for some reason don't know why...must be the red eyes of yours."

The cat looked at her as if he knew who she was talking about "you're a pretty old feline I can tell maybe Judar met you at some point" the feline meowed Kougyoku sighed. Alibaba saw the red head outside in the garden "hey Kougyoku you alright?," he asked "yeah look Alibaba I found this black cat" "and a black cat is considered good luck in Kou" (in Japan black cats are lucky) "the best part it has red eyes a color of fortune" (in China) the two smiled as the feline ran to the woods "aw, he left," Kougyoku said "it's alright he probably had a family waiting for him."

As both humans walked back into the palace the old cat smiled "I'm glad he was at least raised in such a nice place that girl is understandable I desired friends as well when I was young but of course no one tried to have an actual conversation with me." Kougyoku wanted to see her childhood friend again even if he acts like a jerk the empress would welcome him warmly "if wishing really works then I wish Judar would come home safe."

Judar began to sneeze "I think someone was talking about me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Centuries ago**

Seven year old Matatabi was listening to his parents arguing as usual all his life the couple would argue and say hateful words to each other and never said 'I love you.' The young prince walked to his dad's office "papa why don't you and mommy love each other?," he asked the black twin tailed cat his red eyes looked at his son "Matatabi you may not understand but your mom and I weren't really given time to know each other well" "why didn't you get to know each other well" "Matatabi you come a family of royalty and since the first emperor took the throne our first born have always been boys with red eyes" "I was told by a guard that red eyes are rare for nekomatas" the emperor smiled. "Yes Matatabi red eyes is what makes our family special since the first born is the one who gains them and they were always boys...which is really weird I'm sorry you don't have any siblings.

Matatabi frowned "I want a little brother or sister it sucks because the children of the lords won't even talk to me," he said on the verge of tears "I want to give a sibling I really do but your mom doesn't want me to give any special seeds" "you use special seeds to make babies right?" "Matatabi you are correct the only way to make children is for the male to give the mother special seeds which will make her pregnant and have a baby you will learn how the are made as you grow and when the time comes for you to pick a wife follow this advice" "I'm listening" "DON'T IMMEDIATELY PICK THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE PACK CAUSE SHE MIGHT TURN OUT TO BE SELFISH, A WHINER, AND A GOLD DIGGER I TELL YOU NOW SO YOU WON'T END UP LIKE THE REST OF YOUR ANCESTORS."

The konekomata (koneko =kitten in ㇋1㇋7) saw his aunt walking to her room "auntie Jade do you and uncle love each other?," he asked "of course sweetie" "then doesn't he give you any seeds?" "Matatabi what are you talking about?" "YOU KNOW seeds the man gives the woman so she can have babies" Jade felt a little hurt "Matatabi look at these seeds I have in my hand what happens if I plant them?," she asked "then they'll grow into beautiful flowers" "if I cook them and bury the seeds?" "THEN THE SEEDS WON'T GROW" "good, you must understand uncle Ying tried to give me special seeds but they were always cooked so I can't get pregnant" "then why doesn't he give you fresh ones so you can have a baby and I can have a playmate?" "Matatabi not all couples are lucky enough to have fresh seeds Ying doesn't have control on how the seeds work when you do get married and your seeds are fresh make sure you at least have three children so your first born isn't lonely" the young male nodded.

 **On earth many years later**

Yunan had Aliare on his shoulders as they crossed a river "Yunan are my new daddy?," the little boy asked the magi blushed "I don't think I'm the type to be a dad," he said "well you seem like it if my real daddy met you he would be really to know that I had a nice man taking care of me when he couldn't" Yunan didn't know this strange feeling "I'm sure he would be happy to know that his son is still alive" "I wonder what would happen if I died" the magi suddenly got angry "don't such things Aliare you are not going to die because I won't let you and that is my promise to you!"

Yunan sat of the roof of the house looking at the night sky "I can't believe I made a promise like that Aliare I broke the first promise" he started thinking of Judar "but this time I won't the second one." The magi was being by a cat with red eyes "I know you hurt but maybe you wouldn't have to experience if fate let me cooked seeds."


	21. Chapter 21

**Centuries ago (weeks after meeting Moniqua)**

Matatabi was having a fun time with the human girl but they eventually took a nap next to each other on the soft tall grass by a river his nose began to pick up a scent of another feline looking around he saw no one looking up made his heart stop there a few feet above him was a bakeneko staring with curiosity. "Oh," the male feline said," you're in a relationship with a human hm not my business" flying away he didn't notice Matatabi flying right after him it was too late the nekomata forcefully dragged the bakeneko down into the forest both landing on their feet "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?," the gray cat hissed "you saw us and I can't let anyone know!," the black cat said hissing back.

The bakeneko just gave him a look "LISTEN I WILL DO ANYTHING AS LONG AS YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS" the gray cat smiled "anything is what you said Matatabi began thinking about killing the bakeneko and hiding the body "then you must tell me how to woo a lady" "wha.." "I think you need to understand my request since you're in a relationship I want to find a way to get at least the chicks attention." Matatabi was glad it wasn't anything crazy "look if I see this girl I might be able to help you" "thanks by the way my name is Jackson Baltimore" Jack led the nekomata to an area where the girl supposedly was.

The two hid in the bushes the girl seemed human but looked weird she had white hair, orange eyes, and dark brown skin her clothes were normal just a simple sky blue sundress the unique this about her was the 'weapon' she was carrying it was a yellow stick with a large yellow ball at one end and a tiny black heart. "You must have a good eye to like a girl with her looks," Matatabi said Jack was shivering "no need to be so nervous come on I know you're there," the girl said turning towards them "Hello, My name is Matatabi and this guy right here is Jackson Baltimore he likes you" Matatabi was hit in the head with a stick while Jack hissing at him.

The girl had her orange eyes on Jack and smiling "nice to meet you I'm Angol Basia (BAH-shah) from the planet Angol (watch Keroro gunso) my race of being are known to destroy worlds," she said looking at the two frighten cats "don't worry I'm going to destroy your world that's only if the planet needs to be and it's okay no apocalypse for you guys."

"You mean there's another like ours?," Matatabi asked "yes, I was going to destroy that world because of the way they treated each other but I made a choice to see what would happen in the end there are magicians led by a young man with blue hair that are fighting for world peace I think his Solomon or something I never got to meet him face to face but he wants everyone to be seen as equals no matter what species they are" both cat yokai liked the idea of being seen as equals it could help the monsters and humans understand each other "magicians are humans that can do magic right?," the bakeneko asked "yes, the most powerful type of magicians seem to be the magi I don't really know why" "I hope one day I get to meet this Solomon,"Matatabi said.

Moniqua woke up when she didn't feel the nekomata there her eyes were still close something was breathing heavily on her neck pretending to be asleep was the only thing that she could think of. "Moniqua!," a familiar voice shouted a neighing of and the creepy thing was kicked back into the river "Moniqua are I'm so sorry about not being there," Matatabi said looking down "it's alright you made it just in time" before the nekomata could respond he was immediately dragged into the water.

The horse creature kept pulling him deeper and deeper this wasn't good Matatabi's lungs were burning up using his claws to scratch the kelpie in the face he went up to the surface gasping for air only to be pulled under again. Moniqua was about to go after the nekomata when a hand stopped her "don't let me handle this," a man with grey cat ears said before diving in she watched as the feline dove under "please come back safely." Both cat yokai came up to the surface "hurry and take him the water spirit is coming back," Jack said as Matatabi was pulled to land "come we have to lore it to the forest," Moniqua said the kelpie came out the water angry "you bastards are going to pay!," it growled the two towards the woods only to be cut off by the horse "I'm letting you go anywhere" it walked closer to them when "Armageddon x10!" The blast took the kelpie by surprise "I am now in love," Jack whispered to himself as Basia flew over the crater she created "this why my powers should never be underestimated."

Both Jack and Moniqua were surprised by how powerful this girl was unaware that the kelpie was still alive "you are going to pay!," the water monster shrieked before being fozen solid by ice. Matatabi was walking towards the frozen creature with one punch it broke into millions of pieces "dude you had ice magic the entire time?," Jack asked the nekomata looked his paws to see blue fog "I didn't know myself this is...AMAZING" both cat yokai began jumping from excitement "I thought cat yokai could only do fire and light elemental magic," Moniqua said "that's what we're naturally good at but maybe we could learn other magic powers," Matatabi said "I'm pretty sure you can it will just be harder to learn I guess," Basia said.

"What you're the Prince of the Nekomata empire!," Jack was completely shocked by this "don't blurt it out loud someone might hear you!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Omake**

Nekton's OC backstage

Lilly: I love cake *bites into strawberry cake*

Kimiko: you really need to stop eating so much or you'll get fat

Lilly: what's wrong with gaining some weight?

Satoshi: nothing at all

Lilly: thanks Satoshi

Kimiko: how did it go with the fortune teller?

Satoshi: I asked about my love life and she told me 'a lovely young lady was hurt by a man she had feelings towards'

Amelia: I see it is a young lady who was hurt by a guy she liked

Lilly: it's possible the girl has given up trying to find love

Satoshi: what kind of a man would play with a girl's heart?

Kimiko: probably some leech

Amelia: leech?

Kimiko: a term for someone who manipulates another for their own personal gain

Lilly: someone like that is awful

Satoshi: I have a feeling she's going to really tsundere towards me

Lilly: maybe tsunhun or kamidere ...how should I know we haven't met her yet.


	23. Chapter 23

The white fox slept in his room as midnight approached the entire village was covered in fog Satoshi woke hearing children laughing outside they seemed familiar somehow he walked into the fog to make sure no one was there "hello you know it's late and your parents might worry" a little boy with white hair ran past him "wait, this must be someone's memories" the little boy was waving at the fox to come he followed. Satoshi had to run to keep up with the boy the child ran all the way to the fox shrine then disappeared. The white fox then saw a woman with yellow hair she went through the shrine gate Satoshi went through as well though it was dark his night vision allowed him to see a beautiful shrine a woman with black hair walked up to him she placed a finger on his forehead everything went black.

A pair of red eyes were currently looking at the gate in confusion "wasn't Satoshi here just a minute ago,"Judar asked himself, earlier he decided to follow the fox after seeing him run after something, he walked through the gate to see a long flight of stairs "screw this I'm flying" the magi flew following the path of each step stopping when he saw a woman with black hair and dog ears. The woman looked at Judar with a surprised expression "how can a mere human like you get pass the barrier even as a magician it shouldn't be possible," she said "don't look down on me old hag," Judar said "doesn't matter YOU SHALL NOT PASS" the magi used lighting magic while the woman used her offense magic then KABOOM.

Judar walked pass the unconscious lady going up the stairs 'that was easy way too easy,' he thought the magi opened the shrine to see someone unexpected there she was Lilly in a beautifully designed kimono. "Judar look I found this kimono and decided to try it on," she said "yeah... I can't see that" Lilly grabbed the magi by his hands and walked him inside "Judar do like me?," the 'bakeneko' asked "well I don't dislike you" Judar was hugged to the floor laying flat on his back feeling sleepy "you want me I know." (this was rated M for a reason). A hand slid into Judar's pants "wha-what are you doing?," he asked a finger was on his lips "shhh, no talking looking into my eyes Judar you are obviously very tired and you want to rest" the magi yelped as his private was grabbed tightly "you want to rest" in the back of Judar's mind he knew something was wrong about this. Lilly's eyes began swirling green and yellow the magi's eyes did the same "you want to sleep" Judar nodded "you want pleasure" Judar nodded as the girl's body began changing her legs became coils, scales appeared all over, curly turned straight.

The lamia giggled at Judar's attempts to stay awake as she coiled his body from ankles to neck taking off his bracelets and necklaces a bit shocked by the bruis marks on his neck and arms but soon got over it she squeezed the magi "GULP" the lamia smiled as a *ping* was vibrating in Judar's mind he was lost. The lamia smiled "might as well give some pleasure before you suffocate to death," she said parting the coils from his waist to knees pulling both pants and underwear down she bit down on his left thigh causing Judar to gasp next two fingers began splitting his area open the man was smiling but also whimpering pleasure and pain began taking over his mind "ah, who knew you were such a masochist" after many minutes of the torture Judar was exhausted. "It was such a delight meeting but I'm hungry" the lamia began squeezing Judar so tightly that his eyes began rolling to the back of his head.

Being swallowed alive wasn't so bad Judar felt he was in a warm blanket giggling a bit as his were licked on the down to his tomb after stopping the magi began to feel uncomfortable his lungs wanted air coming back to his senses Judar felt weird only to realize what had happened "l-let me out!" Judar began wiggling even though he couldn't escape it didn't hurt to try "I'm sorry but if you go to sleep death won't be that bad," the lamia said only to get a muffled scream in return she grew annoyed by this putting pressure on her stomach causing the magi to panic "stop it let me out I'll do anything please I can't die like this there is a white I need to find!," Judar shouted but all the lamia heard was muffling. Judar eventually stopped moving mean he had passed out from oxygen deprivation the lamia smiled wickedly before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach looking down it was cut open and pair of yellow scary eyes were the last things she saw before dying in a pool of blood the magi slid out easily coughing.

"Judar I'm so glad you're okay," large white fox said "Satoshi?," the magi dizzily asked "the one and only I don't know everything that happened but your screaming is what led me to you" "it's all your fault" "eh?" "ITS ALL FAULT I ALMOST DIED IF YOU HADN'T LEFT I WOULD HAVE NEVER FOLLOWED YOU" Judar began punching Satoshi in his chest it didn't hurt the magi was *cough* physically weak*cough* a human and he was a monster. Satoshi felt a bit guilty for the human man's near death experience "I'm sorry Judar if only I knew you cared so much" "shut up." The large fox picked Judar moving him away from a wall when a giant spider went through screeching "TELL ME WHERE YOUR FUCKING BOSS IS OR YOU GONNA DIE," the real Lilly yelled holding a chainsaw the spider didn't get a chance to say anything "TIMES UP AAAARRRRGGGGGGGHH."

Judar and Satoshi were watching the poor victim get its legs torn off one by one "now use the last remaining leg of yours and point to where you're boss is at," Lilly said calmly the spider point to a mirror which had a hidden staircase behind it "thanks come on guys to the leader" both men followed the bakeneko "you have a weird taste in women," Satoshi said "she is not my girlfriend."

The trio went into a large room and their she was a woman with fox ears, nine tails, silver fur, and blue eyes "I was expecting you Satoshi but the other two are trespassers," she "the reason we even came was to find this guy!," Judar said pointing at the fox "the reason I even lured Satoshi here was to personally thank him" "thank me for what?" "I'm thanking you for restoring the people's faith in me again as a deity it hurts when the humans forget you" "then welcome I guess" the fox deity handed the young canine a katana "this magic sword is a gift from me to you it will or will not kill depending on how you want it and here a picture" she gave Satoshi a picture of a yellow furred kitsune woman her green eyes struck something in the white fox "this woman Satoshi is your mother if you want the rest your memories back leave the village and search for them."

When all three of them left a black cat with red eyes appeared "you know that woman isn't his biological mother right?," he asked "so you're saying a woman can't love like a mom if she isn't the real mother?" "I didn't mean it like that you saw his past why even mention her?" "I have my reasons now leave damn feline" "whatever."


	24. Chapter 24

In the morning Hakuryuu and Kimiko woke to the earth shaking "this must be an earthquake!," Hakuryuu shouted "it's pretty obvious Lilly is to let me that she is alright in her own way" the man looked at the koropokkuru in confusion "don't you mean she's the one trying to kill us all?!" Kimiko felt a little uneasy knowing her best friend was doing something crazy having the ability to destroy planets can really be terrifying for everyone else "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't try to kill us maybe there's an enemy and Lilly wants to intimidate them" the sky began turning red "forget that we're all going to die a red sky is the sign of the apocalypse!," the koropokkuru shouted suddenly everything stopped shaking "hm, I guess she was just messing with me."

Hakuryuu was now shaking trying to understand what was going on "Kimiko are bakeneko really that powerful?," he asked "no Lilly isn't a pure blood one of her ancestors was an Angolan a race of being who destroy worlds if it is necessary they don't do it for fun...well they're not supposed to but I don't know what goes on in that girl's head maybe we should asked when we see her."

In Parthevia

"Earthquake what do we do Ja'far?!," Pipirika asked panicking "to tell you the truth this my first time ever experiencing an-" "THE SKY IS TURNING RED A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE WE ALL GONNA DIE" "wait isn't the sky supposed to be red the night before Armageddon?" Everyone was panicking and starting confessing all their wrong doings to another person but no one seemed mad about them suddenly the earth stopped shaking and the sky turned back to blue "was this some kind of sick joke?"

All the employees began talking in confusion and arguing with each other "this has never happened before" "maybe it was those magicians from Magnostadt" "yeah they always do magic stuff was this some kind of accident" "it could be a revolution" a certain voice was heard among the crowd "everyone there is no need to pin the blame on Magnostadt or any other country this was just a simple natural disaster we were simply just unprepared for this since an earthquake hasn't happened in a long time," Sinbad said everyone began to calm down "and besides I called Yamuriha she doesn't know why it happened either."

Ja'far was really glad Sinbad cleared things up "um Ja'far why is there a fruit bat on your shoulder?," Pipirika asked "this is my pet I found her injured and while nursing her back to health made me decide to keep Amelia" "Amelia is very cute I honestly never saw a bat this close it's pretty cool looking but I think the reason you decided to keep a pet is because you can't keep a girlfriend" the thirty year old man began blushing "you-you don't know that" "of course I've known since you were eleven and when ever you had a girlfriend she would dump you after a few weeks because you don't know how to impress a girl" once she said it Ja'far went to the emo corner drawing invisible circles on the wall with his finger "I'm sorry Ja'far hey at least one girl still stays with you even if she isn't human" Amelia flew on Ja'far's head he smiled.

In Kou

Alibaba and Kougyoku were scared out of their minds "it seems like the earthquake effected the entire world could Aladdin behind this or maybe Sinbad?," the empress asked "I doubt they would do something this extreme but I haven't seen Judar maybe he might have done it," Alibaba said "it remain a mystery forever."

In Reim

"My lord Titus are you and Margarita alright?," Muu asked "yes we're fine but I have a feeling this wasn't just a natural disaster it seems someone very powerful has caused this" "Titus you don't think it has something to do with that thing right" "no Muu but for now we must be on guard."

In the kingdom of Kina

"Aladdin could this be Arba's doing?," Morgiana asked "all I know it wasn't her some one else did that hopefully they aren't an enemy."

With the four travelers

"Where did that earthquake come from and where is Lilly," Judar asked "she went after those thieving kids hopefully I hope she didn't kill them" Lilly came back walking towards them but her hair was white, she wore a sleeveless golden and black top, with a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees, she had a golden and black boots and hat, a large black cape other than that she looked the same as always ( if any of you watch Keroro gunso and know who Angol mois is it will be easier to imagine) "Lilly did you cause the earthquake?," Yunan asked "of course I had to show "hell yeah those kids claimed they didn't love this world so I quickly showed how easy they could lose it with my lucifer spear" she showed them a spear like weapon with a yellow moon on end and a black tiny heart in the other "you were going to destroy the world are you crazy?!," the fox yokai shouted "hey I know I'm OP but I won't destroy the world even if I am that powerful."

"Kimiko I don't know if Lilly meant to do this but you need to tell her not to do crazy crap like that again" "I know Hakuryuu she does the most random things and it scares the life out of me."

"I pretty sure that Nekton is making me too OP maybe it's for the no reason well Aladdin is kinda OP but not totally,' Lilly thought to herself 'yeah this chapter confused the readers far too much..hm maybe not."


	25. Chapter 25

The four travelers went into a village one side was normal and another had a large stone wall with a wooden gate Lilly spotted a woman with black hair walking from side to side with a worried look "excuse me ma'am is there something wrong?," she asked without thinking "Lilly it isn't to get into other people's business," Yunan said "it's alright...wait you are new to this village aren't you?,"the woman asked "yeah we just arrived" "then you mustn't stay out here too long come to my place we'll talk" Judar to have his doubts about the woman "Judar don't worry nothing will happen as long as I'm here," Satoshi said.

"I am Lila Ming a month ago my sister was married to the man who lives on the other side of the gate I haven't gotten a single letter or visit from since only this morning I got a letter from her calling for help and I don't know what to do none of the other villagers want to help me and I don't want go alone cause I'm afraid what that man will do to me," Lila said on the verge of tears "don't worry miss Lila we'll help you," Yunan said "thank you...but I bring men with me it might be suspicious" after hearing that Lilly has an idea.

"This is so embarrassing," Judar said red faced "you're telling me I look like a girl in this small dress," Yunan whispered "don't be so whiny you two the maid outfits I gave you really makes you look like women," Lilly meowed "yeah they even the legs, butt, and face for it," Satoshi said "shut up you damn fox that's even worse!"

Judar wanted to get this over with as soon as possible but Yunan was the one suffering the most "okay Satoshi I want you to go in Yunan's chest and shapeshift yourself to look like boobs," Lilly told the fox yokai "wait Lilly can't you give fake breast like you gave Judar?," Yunan asked "I ran out now deal with it."

Yunan felt like dying "I bet it must feel awful," Judar snickered "you're one to talk you wearing a bra and knee socks" "if you guys don't stay silent when we get there you're going to blow our cover," Lila said they opened the gate door to find a big house behind it "hello is anyone home?," Lila asked "I swear we aren't trying to sell you anything!," Lilly added the door opened to a man with a blue beard "oh you're Kiki's sister Lila aren't you I'm Bluebeard her husband come ladies."

The four ,five if you count Satoshi, guest sat on a long couch "now what are four lovely _young_ ladies doing here?," Bluebeard asked "I'm here for my sister" the man seemed slightly nervous "sorry Kiki has fallen ill for the past month we still don't know what the main cause is" what stupid cover up this wasn't fooling Lilly for she could hear, cats have better hearing duh, heart was beating a certain way Bluebeard was lying.

"Oh you three have ladies haven't introduced yourselves" "I'm Lilly the one with black hair is Judy and the blonde is Yumi they don't talk much" both magi waved at the man "Yumi you are quite the flower oh girls are pretty as well" Judar honestly didn't feel offended but Lilly and Lila were giving Yunan the eyes of envy/hate the blonde man felt like screaming "oh Bluebeard I need you for a bit," a handsome man said coming in the living room before looking at Yunan and began flirting with him Judar wanted to leave as soon as possible 'UGH, AFTER ALL THIS I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CREEP,' Yunan thought "this my brother Edward he likes very beautiful young ladies especially blondes," Bluebeard said it made Yunan shudder.

Lilly knew something was up 'this man has evil intentions I can tell Yunan and Judar aren't to fawned of him either," she thought they have to find out what happened to Kiki or else they'll be next.


	26. Chapter 26

**Years ago**

Matatabi was walking in a cave in his cat form when "momma is that you *sniff* I can't see you," a voice of a little girl "no child I'm not your mother but do you need help?," the nekomata asked now in his human form "I want to get and go home" "okay I'll lead you out the cave will you be able to find your way home?" "I know my way around my name is Gyoken" "my name is Matatabi" the two walked hand in hand when the ended up being in a spot with two paths "oh no if we choose the wrong it would take longer," Gyoken said "done worry I know where to go" using his super vision he saw through each path one leading to a bottomless pit the other leading to light "let's go left."

The two made it out and Gyoken's jaw dropped seeing the man's cat ears and tails his red eyes shined like rubies "incase you're wondering I'm a fairy cat remember don't ever say we aren't real or we die~" the little girl ran away smiling "THANK YOU" "DONT MENTION IT."

Some years past after that Matatabi was eating some fish when "is that you Mr. Fairy cat?," a woman voice said "no way Gyoken?" he embraced with a hug "I never thought we would meet again like this," the young woman said "how have you been doing all these years?," Matatabi asked "oh I have been supporting my lover his name is Hakutoku" "ah so you have a fiancé" "there one I'm worried about...my mother has gotten sick and I have been told she might die before I give birth to a child" "Gyoken my wife died a long time ago but instead of grieving all the time I try my very best to live for her cause she would want me to live a full life." Gyoken felt so much better "so if I love someone very I must do my very best to live for them because that person wouldn't want me to be sad all the time?," she asked "that's about right" "thanks fairy cat l will remember your wise words" the woman left waving "I know she will be a great mom."

 **Years later**

"Are you mad Gyoken?," Matatabi asked the spirit "no Hakuryuu nor Judar knew Arba was in my body there are times I wonder how things would be if she hadn't possessed me but now all I can do if watch my remaining children through the rukh hopefully my Hakuei will be saved." Hakuren, Hakutoku, and Hakuyuu smiled as Gyoken floated to them despairing to the rukh "I wonder if he'll get jealous because I have the ability to talk with souls of the rukh like people."


	27. Chapter 27

In Bluebeard's place he had many doors to rooms "as my guest you can go to any room you want except for the basement and my bedroom," the man said "is the bedroom where my sister is?," Lila asked "yes but for your sake I think it might be best not seeing her in such a state _you'll get to see her soon enough."_ Bluebeard entered the bedroom "alright let's search the place she must be somewhere," Yunan said "Lila and I will search the second floor, Judar the first floor, and Yunan the basement," Lilly said "why the basement?" "Satoshi is going too you'll be fine."

Yunan creeped into the basement using his sharp hearing only to hear water dripping "Satoshi get out of my clothes" the white fox hopped out looking around "let's split up to cover more ground," he said "why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea?" The white was quick to go the opposite direction "he just left me" Yunan looked around for any clues he might have advanced hearing but he had to adjust his eyes opening every door to find nothing but cleaning tools "I hope this isn't just some cover up for something" a voice caught his ear "heeelp meeee."

The voice was weak it came from a door that said 'special guest only' entering wasn't bad at all the part came the door slammed shut trying to open it up became tiring "okay don't panic just look for another way out" Yunan could see another door through the darkness "DoN't Go" a corpse like hand grabbed the magi's legs who immediately kicked it away "dAnGeR DeAtH DeSpAiR" more human corpse like creatures began crawling towards him running to the other door seemed like the best option "NoOoOoOo cOmE BaCk," a voice screamed opening the door a hand touched his ankle "STAY AWAY."

He slammed the door shut using a bookshelf to keep it close "I'm trapped in what do I do?," Yunan asked himself "A nEw GuEsT tO pLaY," a blob like creature said "no NO" the room began becoming more like a labryinth sucking the magi in "SOMEONE HELP ME." It was dark Yunan like he was floating aimlessly in the place looking around their was a large lantern glowing blue a bright light came out of nowhere blinding the man "Yunan come play with me," a familiar child like voice said "Aliare?" "I want to play with you come on Yunan take my hand" "but you're dead" "no I'm not see if you take my hand we can stay together forever don't you want to stay with me?" The child was holding out his hand "I think there was something important for me to do" "you say the weirdest things daddy" "Aliare you've never called me that" "I've always been saying that silly now come on daddy stay with me forever if not you'll be sad that I'm gone doesn't staying with me sound nice?," Aliare asked "yes it does sound nice to stay by your side forever" Yunan took hold of the kid's hand unknowingly falling for a trap.

In the upstairs room Lilly, Lila , and Judar searched for many clues in the house but found nothing "aw come on isn't there anything here?," the magi whined he looked out the window to the garden "okay that's it" Lilly marched to Bluebeard's bedroom and destroyed the door "hand behind your head" no one was there "Lilly did you see where he went?," Lila asked "there obviously must be some secret passage way for him to escape" Lilly and Lila began clapping after what Judar said. "Why are clapping?," the dark magi asked "you just didn't seem like the type who would think," Lila said "why you little-" "LOOK A BUTTON" Lilly ran past Judar pushing the button on the wall the floor began shaking "Lilly what did you?," Lila asked the bakeneko just smiled "say wheeeeeee" "waaaaaaaaah!" The floor opened.


	28. Chapter 28

**Centuries ago (again) two months before Aliare was born**

Matatabi felt like his head was about to explode once again his tutor wanted him listening to the same old story "over 5 thousand years ago the monster Emperor fell into insanity after his daughter disappeared over a failed attempt on a magic spell during that time he was the only ruler of all monsters the humans weren't anything important to him, cause they never will be, his wife used her magic and sealed him away and was gone soon after the yokai began having their own territories going separate ways the first nekomata emperor was Matatabi the first" "I HAVE HEARD THE STORY THOUSANDS OF TIMES BEFORE" "but your father wanted you to learn this" "whatever."

Ever since Moniqua was pregnant Matatabi was put into lockdown he is already at the age to pick a wife but since no progress has been made his guardian kept him inside the palace with strict supervision only various few times will he be able to go see the human wife of his in a griffin village. "My lord you're father wants you to be married soon so I picked out a wife for you she's in your room," his guardian said "wait what?" Before Matatabi knew it he was in his room and there on the bed a beautiful nekomata woman "ah you must be the I can tell because you're eyes are as red as rubies," she said "um thank you they probably told you we're going to be a thing but that's not going to happen," the young man said "wait what do you mean our I was raised to be your wife by my father" "so my guardian is your dad I guess he must really hate you" "EH" "bye bye" Matatabi jumped out the window and disappeared.

"I'm so glad you're staying Matatabi but did you really think about the kingdom and how it could effect the people?," Cronos, a Griffin retired warrior, asked "it's OK I'll try to sort something out but I have a wife with an unborn child hardly ever seeing them is not an option for me." Moniqua was overjoyed when Matatabi told her he was staying forever "this is great Matatabi we'll do our best to raise this child," she said "yes, we will."

In the palace the nekomata were going haywire "that brat just left what am I going to tell the emperor his only child and heir to the throne has ran away?!," the guardian Hiroku was both worried for and angry at Matatabi that boy should have at least been with a girl by now as the emperor expected "THE EMPEROR IS HERE" all the servants bow down to the red eyed nekomata "Hiroku my loyal follower I heard my son was now with a girl to marry" "sir _was_ with the girl meant to marry him but he * gulp * ra...ran...away" "okay he ran away *picks up Hiroku by his hair* listen you damn litter eater if you don't find my son in a week your head will be on a stake understand?," he said smiling "yes sir, I'm going to start right away" "good."

Two days passed Matatabi decided to visit the old place where he and Moniqua used secretly meet "LET GO OF MY DADDY," a male child voice said walking towards the screaming he spotted an oni with a human man in his hand "JULIEN RUN AAAAAHHHH" the oni gave a squeeze "no talking human I don't even know you creatures exist maybe seeing the boy suffer a loss might entertain me" he began squeezing the human again "hey put him down!," Matatabi shouted "a nekomata defending a human is funny I thought the strongest breed of feline yokai wouldn't care for such a low class creature" "well I'm one of a kind."

Matatabi knew he was quicker than the oni only before the big red monster could react the humans were gone "YOU DAMN NEKOMATA." Up in the air on a magical cloud the humans and monster cat rode on it "so you're name is Julien?," Matatabi asked the eight year old boy "yes, I'm thankful you stepped in to help us" "Julien what were you guys doing there?" Matatabi didn't Julien's silence "it's okay if you don't want to tell."

"Is he going to be okay?," Julien asked the medicine Griffin "yes child he will be alright give him a few days of rest then his wounds will be gone," she said "I'll take him for now till his dad is better," the nekomata said "as long as you don't try to eat me" "kid I'm not a savage creature." Matatabi and Julien walked into a beautiful log cabin "Matatabi you're back and...with Julien!," Moniqua stared at the boy "Miss Moniqua you're alive I thought a monster killed you" both adults felt weird because the boy was raised to never trust any monster. "Julien what are you doing outside of the village in the first place?," Moniqua the boy looked like he was going to cry "it's my fault" the adults became silent "I made water at the pond float in the air and when everyone heard about they all thought I turned into a monster dad tried to defend me but the chief banished us," he said tears falling down his face Matatabi hugged him "Julien you are still a human but the water thing that happened wasn't because you turned into a monster there are humans out there with the same gift they are called magicians."

"What the heck is going?," an adult man began regaining consciousness looking around the room he saw many different things "this isn't my village" little giggles caught his attention but what he saw almost gave him a heart attack "look the human is awake" "he's the pale skinned kind" "wanna play mister human?" Three griffin children ,possibly triplets, looked at him with very innocent eyes an adult one came in the room "boys leave that man alone he is still healing go outside and play with the other kids," she said "okay momma" the three of them said in unison running out the door "I'm sorry if my young boys bothered you but not to worry you're in a safe place" he grabbed the pillow "stay away from me" she snatched it out his hand "PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE I HAVE SON TO LOOK AFTER IF I DIE NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HIM ow ow ow ow" the medicine griffin shook her head "Moniqua was right humans freak out over things they don't know."

"Alphonse is a nice name mine is Zipper the medicine griffin," Zipper said Alphonse calmed down after an event of screaming and kicking "so you're saying my son isn't a but a magician?," he asked " yes humans who are gifted with the ability to do magic the sad thing is lots of them are physically weak because to much dependence on magic but if you're son trains a lot physically his magic can become more powerful" "I don't think that is much of a problem he is an active child." Matatabi and Julien were training in wind magic "okay so wind magic is pretty easy if you now the right spells but we don't want to make it too powerful the weather can be effected by that," an elderly griffin said "you mean like tornadoes?," Julien asked "yes that's why we teach our kids how much magic power they should use because we don't want a disaster to happen."

In the forest not far from the mountains a woman in a black cloak was walking to the mountains "ugh, guess I'll rest here for now my crystal orbs sense the one linked to them it's took five thousand years to find the person who can use this magic properly my daughter was also a user but she didn't know what she was doing which of course sent her years into the future time magic is such a powerful thing only those with the same wavelength can control it."


	29. Chapter 29

**One year after the bakeneko land attack**

Lilly and Alex were moved to the orphanage of the town Makasib "guys look it's the weirdo," Persia, a white fluffy cat, said her companions stuck their tongues out at the small seven year old "Persia no one would want a spoiled brat if you hadn't realized your parents are dead , you are no longer the richest girl in town, and you have no right to act like you're better than everyone else," Lilly said Persia's eye twitches knowing what Lilly said was right "whatever can't wait to see your face when a rich family recognizes my beauty and adopts me and you end up in the place until eighteen years of age."

Alex heard screaming but it wasn't from Lilly so he didn't mind it was from the other kids a couple was looking for a child to adopt and were coming soon all of the kids in the orphanage got themselves dressed in their best hoping to be recognized Lilly and Alex just went to their rooms. "Hello there are you here to adopt?," the head of the orphanage asked two Minotaur came looking for children to fill in their lives "let's go to the play center it's where all the children go for adoption." The play center was filled with children from all ages waiting for a home "all right children line up this couple would like to have a child and one of you could be lucky" all the kids lined up trying to look their best "I would like to go to the restroom," the female Minotaur "go ahead.

Tiara Tavros was walking out the restroom when she heard the noise of a child like sneeze "bless you" "thank you" looking behind her a seven year old bakeneko girl and her nine year old brother looked at the Minotaur with big brown eyes "why hello children were you two leaving for the play center?," she asked "no my sister and I are going to the cafeteria to eat," the boy said "would you like me to eat with you?."

Persia was doing the best good girl act most of the children wanted the brat to leave already "and I love the fine arts," she said after having a lovely talk with Huntus Tavros when his wife finally came back "what took you so long Tiara," he asked "I was eating lunch with these two and a wonderful time," Tiara said holding both Lilly and Alexander "so you made a choice on the children you wanted?," Huntus asked his wife nodded.

Persia was shocked Lilly the weirdest girl she ever met got adopted before her "this isn't fair how anyone adopt Lilly and Alex those two they're weird."

In the car back home the two bakeneko kittens were excited about their new lives "this is your new" they both marveled at the sight of the mansion entering maids and butlers greeted them "everyone this is Lilly and Alexander Baltimore they're are now members of the family" everyone cheered.

Two months have passed by the siblings adapted to their new lives quikly it was like the bakeneko village in a way. Lilly went with Tiara to the market place there were so many beings of different species "Lilly stay close it's easy to get lost," her mama said "okay cow momma" (it's not offensive to Minotaur since they are cows) she followed her adoptive mother everywhere but one particular building caught her eyes it had what looked like a bird with its wings shaped like a heart "cow momma what is that place?," she asked "that is the Robin Heart guild the pride of our town" "I'm want to join" "Lilly you can join but have to be at least ten years old to go on missions with adult supervision and fifteen to go alone" "I'll wait until then I want to join the guild" "yes but its up to your father."

"Cow momma look they just put the official Robin Heart guild mark on my right shoulder!," Lilly said in excitement "don't worry Mrs. Tavros your daughter is in good hands in this guild we treat each other like family and if anyone does something illegal we'll see to it that justice is served," guild master Ludwig ,who is a wolf monster, said "oh thank you sir," Tiara said "guy Raven Spear is at it again!," a dullahan said coming into the guild "ugh, I thought that guild agreed to not cause trouble for this town and our guild" Ludwig face palmed "yeah but some young punks want to prove how strong their guild is" "get some of the adult members to help deal with this, Mrs. Tavros you can stay here until we're done."

A little boy with tanned skin and black hair began touching Lilly's tail "Abu don't go around touching tails what if someone touches yours silly monkey Lilly turned to see the boy had a monkey tail "he's a monkey yokai" a little girl with tiger ears and tail ran behind Abu "I'm so sorry my son was just curious about you," a woman with a monkey tail said walking to him "Bella I haven't see you in awhile how's your new husband," Tiara said walking up to the woman "he's doing well Jasmine is a really sweet girl she accepted me quickly and she seems to admire your daughter."

Two weeks before she met Judar

"I still question the point of telling us that story of how you came to the guild Lilly," sixteen year old Abu said "Jasmine wanted to hear it" fifteen year old Jasmine wagged her tail like a dog despite being a tiger "that's right big sis I want to be strong as you some day" "Jasmine you can never be like Lilly" the tiger shot Abu a look "let me have my dreams while I still can damn it." Kimiko was working on a flying ship for extra cash "I wish I was this good with technology as you Kim," Lilly said "you have your own unique talents Lilly" "yeah I know hurry up and get out of that jumpsuit I found a job we could do."


	30. Chapter 30

**Character opinions and thoughts**

 **Lilly**

In this omake we look at what one character thinks about the rest of the cast this time we have Lilly Baltimore

Judar

He seems like a guy who has troubles with figuring out who he is other than that I can't decide he's a mixture of tsundere, mayadere, and bits of dandere in there maybe a tsunshun. I guess the reason he acts all nervous around me is because I'm a girl some guys act that way and I find it cute.

Satoshi

He's a cool guy despite having amnesia he can be very intimidating when angry, his cheerful personally is okay it's good to have someone optimistic around but as as they know how to read the mood Satoshi is very smart, dependable, and a strong guy.

Yunan

They say that the ones smiling a lot are often hurt the most there's something that bugs me he is a good person but somehow I can tell he's hurting maybe he lost someone dear to him and hasn't really gotten over it seems worse whenever he's around Judar wonder why though.

Kimiko

She is my BFF we've known each other since I was a kid sure we might fight but I love her Kim is incredibly good a technology and mechanics we even studied martial arts together.


	31. Chapter 31

He was breathing heavily looking at the blood on his hands the woman, his mother, still had some life left she whispered something loud enough for him to hear "I just hope one day you'll be free from this life" those were her last words "Ja'far, hey wake up!," a female voice brought him back from dreamland "you were having a nightmare," Amelia said Ja'far turned his back to her on the bed "no I wasn't" "bet you I'm right" "bet you you're wrong" "bet you're in denial" the man had no words "hah, I was right you did have a nightmare" "what gave it away?" Amelia wiped the tears from Ja'far's face "these tears kept coming out your eyes look Ja'far it's okay for even a man to cry sometimes" "Amelia have you ever had something you wish never happened and now regret it still even after many years past?," Ja'far asked "yes but I soon realized things happen in life that you didn't want."

Ja'far knew she probably wouldn't understand "does it have something to do about your parents?," she asked 'can this lady read my mind?!' The freckled faced man nodded staying silent "I see you also have regrets about your parents don't know what happened to you but mine never actually treated me like I was a puppet they let me make my own decisions" "so you're parents wanted a perfect daughter?" "it was their intention because of that I ran away without saying anything and after all these years I still haven't talked to them," Amelia said "my story is completely different" "you're parents died didn't they?"

Amelia knew by Ja'far's silence that she right "I regret not being able to save them but they wanted me to live," he said "at least you know you're parents loved you" "yeah, I still wished they lived a little longer can't remember what they looked like happy" all Ja'far could remember was when he slit their throats the times he could remember them happy was always a blur. The day passed by just like the man returned home with the bat on his shoulder "hey Ja'far lets go somewhere tonight maybe a nice park" "alright if you want."

'I have been in this world for a little over 1,000 years learning all I can about this planet but what is compelling me to stay,' a strange creature thought as he flew with his little wings "I hate this over 6,000 years ago I was his informant imp the best one too but now that he is gone..." The imp flew around some more until he heard voices "luckily you're a vampire so escaping that place must have been easy," a male voice said "that voice sounds so familiar yet so different" the imp flew towards the voices when he saw the owners his jaw dropped. 'I can't believe it that man looks just like him my master the hair is white but the face, the freckles, the eyes are just like his,' the imp thought as he hid in a bush.

Meanwhile in a different place

"Lady Edna you sense something?," a doll boy asked "yes, it feels like the same aura my husband had I just hope it doesn't cause his revival," Edna said "my lady, it has been over six thousand years surly your husband didn't reincarnate himself in that world right," the doll boy asked " that's the problem Riki he didn't" "then that means it must be your daughter" "no Riki my daughter was killed" "then that means...oh my" "indeed we must find out who's the one with the aura before it's too late."


	32. Chapter 32

All her life Amelia was never a bad girl. Her parents didn't want a child who couldn't represent the family they chose everything for her such as food, clothes, friends, and future. She knew this wasn't right by the time of her thirteenth birthday as a sign of rebellion the vampire would sneak out every night until at age seventeen she packed up everything and left.

For the first two nights she stayed at a hotel wondering what to do being only seventeen at the time. If Amelia could find a job and support herself for an entire year she would be a legalized adult at eighteen "I could always start treasure hunting!" She had tooken enough money to last her a bit but to keep from being homeless a job had to be done. Amelia's first treasure hunt was quite dangerous but her supernatural abilities kept her alive which was a good thing over the years her hunting skills became recognized by the wealthy.

A certain family owned a museum they became her clients and they've recently adopted two children. Two bakeneko children who were survivors of the Bakeneko attack. Lilly seemed very interested about Amelia, she loved hearing stories from the vampire about the artifacts brought into the museum. Amelia and Lilly even battled each other once in a while it wasn't until the young bakeneko started going on job request they stopped. Alexander was a really great fighter and very protective of his younger sister.

Planet monstro

 _My introduction. I'm a detective Keronian named Akiki. Right now I am trying to solve the case of the missing guild members Lilly Baltimore and Kimiko Rin. Those girls are from the Robin Heart guild and they have quite the reputation. Lilly is a wild one. Kimiko a big breasted women. Don't know what happened to them but I will do my best. A case like this won't be easy but what can of man would I be if I don't even try?_

"Akiki!," Alex shouts at the Keronian. Akiki frowns "what the hell man? I was in the zone," says "in the zone my ass. You need to find my sister and her friend Kimiko. More importantly my sister." Alex had his brown eyes glow. "Okay damn! Just let me do my job I'll call you if something happens alright," Akiki said looking at the bakeneko with a serious face. The bakeneko seemed to calm down a bit. "You better. You damn well better because she's my only blood family left." Akiki smiled "isn't Gloria your fiancée? After your marriage won't there be little ones running around?"

Alex blushes. "Akiki stop we haven't even discussed about that yet." Gloria, a rabbit yokai with green eyes, blue hair, and cream skin walked in the office. "I'm sorry for that but most couples end up having kids at some point." Alexander punches his arm "ow, fine I'll shut up." Gloria kisses Alex "your sister will be fine she's tough. And maybe she might meet a guy," she says. "Don't say things that" "what you afraid it might actually happen?"

Akiki leaves his office to not get dragged into the argument. "I just hope those two can make it." He looks at the statue of a large nekomata. "Lilly...you still believe these cat yokai exist and Kimiko please don't let her go crazy."


	33. Chapter 33

Ja'far is nervous. Both he and Amelia have known each other for almost a year. It was obvious their love had to stay a secret from the public. Having a wedding would be a bad idea. They managed to find someone to wed them in secret.

The man is now in bed naked. Amelia is done stripping herself and crawls into bed "Amelia are you sure? We could probably do this some other time," Ja'far says. Amelia cuddles him.

"I understand if you're scared. It's your first time. You mustn't worry it's my first time too." Ja'far takes a breathe as Amelia opens her legs. (Dear reader, IT'S RATED M YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING).

Slowly Ja'far postitions himself. "Are you ready?," he ask nervously "are you?" Amelia's eyes glow. Ja'far inserts himself into the vampire woman. He hisses in pain while Amelia let's out a gasp of pleasure. The two begin moving faster in pleasure. Ja'far knows what will most likely happen but it was his choose to go through with it.

Amelia let's a moan. "Do you want me to stop? To stop doing _this_?," he ask "no keep going." Ja'far is now panting heavily as he groans releasing himself. Both of their fluids combining.

The vampire then begins to realize Ja'far can't take it anymore. He's a human being after all. "You can stop now Ja'far. You can rest now." He slowly exits himself out and lays flat on his back trying to catch a breathe.

"That was amazing Ja'far. Get some rest." Amelia uses her vampire hypnosis putting Ja'far to sleep "no need to worry. I can't get pregnant. The doctor told me it would be a miracle if I did."


	34. Chapter 34

She's throwing up. It's impossible she can't be pregnant with Ja'far's baby the doctors have always told her it was impossible to get knocked up. One month is how long she has until the baby is born. Will Ja'far accept the child or will he leave her? Amelia slumps on the ground crying in a few hours her husband will comeback and secret marriage may not stay concealed forever.


End file.
